Redemption Frägment
by Kirishtu
Summary: Brought back from the brink of darkness to quest for light, Ansem learns the truth behind his true name.
1. Chapter 1

Originally published on aff 2008-08-23 - 2010-02-21

Prologue – Awaken

Something cold – ice cold – nudges his arm. A sharp squeak echoes in his ear. Another cold object nudges his leg.

Wait.

Arm? Leg? Ear?

Yellow eyes open in the suffocating darkness, wide in surprise. Pushing himself upright, he looks down at his body. He's surprised he even has a body – two arms, two legs, a torso, the list goes on, but he definitely has a full body. And he's naked. That's a whole new level to weird.

The sharp squeak echoes in his ear again and he whips his head around to stare into glowing blue eyes and a white, fuzzy face. He lets out a scream of surprise and scrambles away from the fuzzy thing, backing up until he topples off whatever he'd been laying on and hits a stone floor. A cold stone floor.

"Oh, holy shit!"

He leaps up, shivering as the coldness from the stone permeates his skin. He stares around at his surroundings, trying to figure out where he is and why he doesn't remember appearing here. The room looks like a dungeon with huge stone blocks placed one on top of another and darkness shadowing the high ceiling and any semblance of a door. And yet, there is a sense of light deep within this darkness, a comforting sort of light that only serves to unnerve him more. The fuzzy creature pads over to him, curling around his ankles and purring a greeting. He looks down at the creature as it twines itself around his ankles, warming them at least.

"What the hell are you?" he asks the creature. "And where the hell am I?"

The thing purrs but gives no answer, rubbing its head against his skin. He tenses, feeling something else – something primordial and almost tainted – enter the little shadowed chamber, watching him. He feels its eyes boring holes in his back. Swallowing, he kneels down and picks up the fuzzy creature, cradling it against his chest to try and gain some comfort from the rumbling thing. Silently, he prays that whatever is staring at him is only staring for the view and not eyeing him for its next meal. Though, as memories started to dribble back, he completely deserves to be something's snack. After all, the last coherent, clear thing he can remember is getting the shit beat out of him by a fourteen-year-old boy. Then everything kind of goes blank. He can feel the thing watching him move closer, and takes comfort in the fact the white fuzzy creature in his arms is not afraid of whatever is coming to eat them. He starts when a warm cloth is draped over his frame and his silver hair is pulled from beneath the cloth by an eerie, frigid touch.

"Pleased to finally meet you, Ansem."

The voice is feminine but in its echo there was a hint of maleness. Slowly, Ansem turns to face the creature or whatever it is and swallows when his yellow eyes make contact with violet-green. An entity – or a manly woman or something – stands behind him, calmly smiling away at him as if he's just been caught pilfering cookies from the cookie jar after dinner. Or, in other words, like a very irate mother. Father. Damn. He just kind of stares at the female – male? – entity and swallows for about the third time in less than ten minutes since he first opened his eyes.

"I'm sure you're wondering why you're here instead of floating in purgatory as a disembodied heart."

"Gee, what was your first clue?" Ansem blinks. His voice sounds different, more boyish, younger. The fuzzy creature climbs its way to his shoulders, draping itself around them as though it were a shawl. It purrs against his throat, comforting and reassuring. Despite this, Ansem doesn't feel too reassured.

"We've decided," the entity says, "to give you a chance at redemption. A chance to atone for your past sins. Though I don't see why, as you've released the Heartless into the worlds and basically threw the entire realm order into chaos." The entity sniffed. "But then, my opinion doesn't matter in the Court."

The entity gauges his reaction, smirking when Ansem merely continues to stare at him – her? – and remained silent. "Anyway," the entity continues, "You're being given one chance to redeem your soul and make a place for yourself in the heavens. If you fail, you'll be tossed into purgatory – or hell, really – where you will relive all of your crimes and then the defeat you suffered at the hands of the Keyblade Master until you finally burn yourself out."

"Comforting thought, that," Ansem mutters dryly, narrowing his eyes at the entity. He feels uncomfortable with the entity watching him so, tempted to ask whether he should refer to the entity as male or female, but he decides against it. No sense in pissing off your warden.

"Yes, it is." The entity smiles serenely at him. "Now, I'm going to tell you the rules of your little redemption quest. As well as that darling creature is on your shoulder, and why you feel so uncomfortable in that new body of yours."

"Wait." Ansem looks down at his body, stretching out his arms. "New body?"

"The Keyblade Master destroyed your old body." The entity explains with an air of annoyance. "In order to complete this quest of yours, you needed a new one. So we gave you one. It's younger than your other one – and better looking if I say so myself."

Is that a bit of lust Ansem detects in the entity's voice?

Oh, hell, yes.

He backs away slightly, keeping his eyes trained on the entity.

"Anyway, the rules. First, you are to locate Riku. You must gain his trust – and how you decide to do that is entirely up to you. Second, you are to find the Keyblade Master and join him in his quest. You are to return Riku to him. You must gain the Keyblade Master's trust, as well as the trust of the others you've hurt, and earn their pledges of friendship. Thirdly, you are to help the Keyblade Master in any – and every – way to destroy the Heartless you've unleashed." The entity pauses. "You must tell them who you are. If you lie, you will fail. You must keep your eyes uncovered to show all your sin. Anything else is entirely up to you. And finally, you must do whatever they ask of you, without complaints or deviations."

Ansem's eyes almost pop out of their sockets at the last rule. "You mean to say that I'm going to have to be their slave and like it? Are you mad?! I'll never be anyone's slave!"

"Do you want to go on to the afterlife, or would you rather spend your time wallowing in the same misery and pain you've caused others?"

Ansem glares at the entity, knowing full well what he is going to do. And he knows that the entity fully expects him to undertake this stupid quest for redemption. "Fine. Find Riku, bring him to Sora, gain their trust and friendship, help them, be their slave, I get it."

"Good. I'd hoped you would. Now, the creature on your shoulder is called a Memoria Custos. It will allow you to contact us at any point in time and us to contact you. We're sending it with you to keep an eye on your progress. There is no time limit – though we pressed for one, the Court didn't find it fair. Also, around your Memoria Custos' neck is a collar. Set in this collar are sixty stones, all white. Every time you complete one step of your quest, one stone will fill with blue light as a sort of… marker. When all sixty stones are blue, your quest will be over. Questions?"

"Yeah. Can I have some real clothes instead of a blanket and a furball?" Ansem has pulled the blanket around his body to shield it from the entity's roaming eyes. The entity laughs – annoyed, Ansem notices – and complies with his request. Dropping the blanket, Ansem finds he likes the chosen ensemble. Black combat boots, black jeans, a black tee shirt ripped in all the right places covering a long-sleeved, red shirt with thumbholes in the cuffs. Even his hair has gotten swept up into a ponytail. The Memoria Custos yawns and then drags its tongue over his cheek.

"Ugh. Memoria Custos drool," Ansem wipes his cheek with the back of his hand and looks at the entity. "So when do I start? And do I get to give this furball a name? Calling it 'Memoria Custos' is kind of annoying."

"Of course you can," the entity replies with a hint of anger, "and you can start right away. Just ask the Memoria Custos to start your quest."

Ansem pulls the Memoria Custos off his shoulders and stares into its luminous blue eyes. It stares right back and Ansem hates to be the one who has to finally look away. Taking a deep breath, Ansem looks back at the Memoria Custos. "All right. I'm going to call you… Emma. You are female, aren't you?"

The Memoria Custos stares at him with a bored, sleepy look as if to say, "What do you think, idiot?"

"Right. Okay. Emma, would you kindly start the quest?"

The last thing Ansem sees before the darkness swallows him is the entity smiling a smile not meant for human faces and Emma glowing brighter than the star Sirius on the darkest night of the year.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: Where there is Darkness, There is Light

"OW!"

It's not the most creative thing to say when landing on your ass as well as the white furry creature accompanying you. Emma, whatever she is, is in possession of some very sharp teeth. I leap to my feet, glaring down at the stupid Memoria Custos, who preens and watches me with the most annoyingly smug look in her luminous blue eyes.

"You're evil." I say, pointing at her. "Your cuteness only enhances the level of evil and your fluffiness doubles that enhancement."

I swear to the Powers That Be Emma is laughing at me. Stupid little furball. I look around my landing pad – or lack of such thing – not really seeing much of anything. After all, what's to see in utter darkness? Nothing – absolutely nothing. It's darkness. Heartless-infested darkness, but still darkness. Oh. Wait. Now there are glowing yellow eyes. Shit. Bad sign, really bad sign.

"Um. We should go. Like now."

I bend down and grab Emma by the scruff of her neck, hauling her behind me as though she were a sack of potatoes as I take off down a path that seems to just materialize before me. I can hear the squeaking calls of the Heartless as they chase us down the path, enjoying this little game of cat and mouse. Do I have a weapon? Did I even get a weapon?

I don't think so.

Oh, this is going to suck.

I keep running; there's no direction change to the path, so it isn't like I can hide anywhere. I have the distinct feeling they know this, like a pack of hungry lionesses can weed out the sick, old, or baby zebra. Ten minutes into this stupid quest and I'm going to be eaten by Heartless. What a comforting thought. I know they're closing in on me; I'm slowing down, panting hard. This new body of mine is just simply human; distance running is definitely something I'm going to have to work on.

"Hey! Hey you! Over here!"

I spare a glance to my right – about all I can give at the moment – and see someone waving in the muddled, green-lit darkness. I pray that it's someone – or something – that doesn't want to eat me.

Oh, hell.

I want it to be Riku.

At least that would be one less objective on my To-Do list. I change direction, the path accommodating and switching automatically under my feet. I feel the wind against my back as the Heartless behind me miss their mark and go flying past. A shiver runs down my spine at the close call. I make it to the stranger in the dark and I can't help the wave of disappointment that crashes through me as I see it's just a mouse dressed in a black cloak holding a golden Keyblade.

Wait just a damn minute.

A Keyblade wielding mouse? Mouse. Wasn't Sora looking for a mouse?

I fall to my knees behind the mouse, panting and shaking not only from exhaustion but revelation as to whom exactly the mouse is. King Mickey.

Oh, shit.

No. Scratch that.

Oh fucking shit.

I turn and scramble back as Mickey begins to swing that blade of his. Emma sits beside me, nudging my heaving chest with her head. Great. Perfect. Evil fuzzy thing is concerned for my wellbeing now. Joy. After much swinging of the dreaded Keyblade, the Heartless finally seem deterred enough to just slink off to wherever they came from. Except for the dead ones; they just kind of go 'poof' and turn into pretty coloured Valentine-like hearts and disappear. Then the weapon-wielding rodent turns to me.

"I've been expecting you," the King says with a small smile, "Ansem."

I stare. "Does everybody know about my little 'save my soul' trip or are you just special and omnipotent like that because you're fucking Mickey Mouse?"

Okay, talking is definitely not a good idea while still trying to get your lungs to obey the order to breathe. I am never running again.

"No." There was amusement in the rodent's voice, damn it. "Just I know, at the moment. I sent Riku on a scouting mission to keep him busy until you arrived. He should be back soon."

And he conveniently avoids the second part of my question. "You're not in cahoots with that… god-esque thing, are you?"

Damn it. I'll have to find a q-tip so I can poke my brain and get it to stop communicating with my mouth. It's taking away the precious air I need.

"No, but I realize what you were sent here to accomplish."

I merely nod. Good brain, nice brain. No air stealie with talky. The King smiles at me, moving beside me. He pulls out a dagger – an eight-inch long blade with a leather-wrapped handle – and its black sheath. I don't even bother to try to figure out where he kept it until now. It'd probably only serve to scar me for the rest of my natural – second natural – existence. He hands the blade to me, hilt first, as reverently as he'd be handing over someone's baby. My fingers wrap around the hilt and at that moment I realize I have no clue how to wield a knife. My old body use magic.

"It's not that hard to learn. In fact, it should come to you naturally." Mickey smiles at me and then he helps me slide the blade into its sheath. "It will protect you when you need it the most. Keep it with you."

I just kind of stare at the black sheath that holds the blade and I tuck it in the waistband of my jeans, working to stand. My breath coming regularly now, I look around for any sign of Riku.

"So," I start, just for the sake of noise, "Riku has no clue I'm here or what I'm suppose to do?"

"Correct."

Oh joy of joys. Add in the fact I'm forbidden to lie about who – and what – I am to the fact this is going to be an extremely fun trip, and pending I don't get murdered first, we should just be dandy, shouldn't we?

I can feel him before I hear him, which scares the hell out of me. Riku's footfalls sound in the darkness and I turn away from the sound. I am really not looking forward to this.

"King Mickey?"

Riku sounds much like I do, though he can't be older than seventeen now. He was what, fifteen, sixteen, when I started this whole mess. It's been a year, at least. At least I think it has. Hey, Sora killed me; so sue me for not being able to follow time!

"King Mickey, who is that?

"A friend. He's gonna help you leave here, Riku. He's your only chance."

I can feel Riku' eyes on me. I don't want to turn, don't want to face him, but apparently Emma has different ideas. She sinks her teeth into my ankle and holds on until I manage to kick her off, turning around in a sort of hopping dance in doing so. She lets go pretty quick after that, licking her lips and hacking a little. Apparently, Emma doesn't like the taste of blood. My pant leg is soaked in it by now, the fabric darkening with it. Well, shit. My blood is red. Hell, I'm amazed I have blood. Riku is instantly at my side, helping sit down and tend to my wound.

"I am going to kill you, Emma! I am going to skin you alive and use your pelt as a throw rug!" I reach for her, but the Memoria Custos dances out of my reach. A tingling warmth spreads through my injured ankle and I look back at Riku to see him casting a Cure spell. He looks up at almost the same time and meets my eyes.

Shit.

He throws himself away from me, yanking the gold Keyblade from Mickey's hand and aiming it at me.

"What the hell are you?" His voice is deadly calm. I feel panic creeping up on me and I know I'm so dead. Thankfully, while my brain is gibbering in terror, Mickey jumps to my rescue.

"Riku, calm down. He's here to help. He's human with a tinge of darkness to him. Riku, he won't hurt you."

Slowly, Riku lowers the Keyblade, not at all convinced but at least willing to listen. His eyes are still narrowed at me even as he slowly approaches. "All right. I'll bite. Who are you?"

"Before I tell you, promise you won't kill me." I say out of a smidgen of hope. I mean, once I reveal who I am, my name, everything that happens after is up to him. And I really don't feel like being bludgeoned to death by a Keyblade. Again. Riku looks at the king who just nods, and he looks back to me after sheathing the Keyblade, folding his arms over his chest expectantly.

I swallow and breathe in what could possibly be my last taste of air. "I'm Ansem. I've been given a chance to redeem myself and basically to do that I have to help you and Sora."

Riku stares. This kid is scary when he stares. Where in the hell did he get such an intense gaze anyway? "So I'm supposed to believe you're Ansem. I'm supposed to believe you're the same man who took over my body and used me to hurt my best friend and that you're here to redeem your soul by helping me and Sora."

I nod. "As crazy as it sounds. Yeah."

Riku stares once more. Okay, kinda freaky now. Finally, he sighs. "If King Mickey says you're my only hope of getting back to Sora and Kairi, then you're my only chance. But we do things my way."

"Fair enough," I nod. A smart move, apparently. Emma climbs up my pant leg and shirt to curl herself around my shoulder. Riku stares at her.

"Don't ask," I say. "Just don't ask."

"Okay." Riku turns to Mickey then. "So when do Ansem and I get going?"

"Now." The king replies. He herds both of us to the path that seems to have once again materialized out of nowhere. "Follow this path. When you reach the door, Ansem will know how to open it."

We stare at each other for a long time, Riku and I. I offer my hand. "Truce?"

"Truce." And we shake hands. Then we start out, with Mickey watching our backs. Riku doesn't ask why the king stays behind, and so I take it as a hint not to ask either. He probably has his own way out and he doesn't want to interfere with the making of our friendship or something. Mickey is diabolical that way.

"What made you want to save us when you originally wanted to destroy us?"

Riku's question makes me think. Any answer I give him would sound stupid. I mean, "I was sent back to redeem my soul from floating in limbo and reliving my sins to find a place in the afterlife" doesn't sound all that good. Especially since I'm aiming for trust here.

"First off, I didn't really mean to destroy much of anything. And second, would you believe a higher power made me?"

Riku looks at me, a small smile teasing his lips. Obviously he doesn't.

"I wonder why you would let anyone make you."

"Look at me." I spread my arms out wide. "I'm as old as you are now. I have an adorable, fuzzy implement of death using my shoulders as her personal chariot. A higher power definitely had a hand in this!"

We stare at each other for approximately ten seconds before bursting out into laughter.

"Fuzzy implement of death?" Riku looks at Emma, who nonchalantly drags her pink tongue through her fur and flicks her tail a few times. I can only nod.

"And Emma is damn proud of that fact."

We continue in silence for a while. It seems I made a good first impression. Let's hope I can keep it up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two: Out of the Cooking Pot, Into the Fire

Our conversation, what little there was, soon dwindles to silence, with each of us asking the other occasional questions about things we really know nothing about. So we never really get anywhere in the knowledge department. I think the only one who knows exactly what is happening is Emma. And I think Riku and I share the same sentiment about making Emma a throw rug. One good aspect was that Riku did not seem inclined to kill me anymore. This I took as a good sign. It pretty much meant I wouldn't die any time soon. At least by Riku's hands.

The path we walk on seems to go on forever. We can both feel and hear the Heartless convalescing around us, waiting for one moment of weakness in either of us. It definitely did not paint a pretty picture in our heads. Hordes of Heartless oozing over your body, sinking their sharp teeth into your flesh and stealing your heart right out of your – okay, stopping that train of thought. That's just disgusting. We walk silently a few more minutes before Riku finally stops, doubling over with his hands on his knees to breathe.

"Can't go any farther. Tired."

"And you told me I don't have any stamina," I reply, "I'm the one carrying the fuzzy death sentence."

Emma mewls, I think, her displeasure straight into my ear. I wince and then glare at Riku when he starts to laugh.

"Shut up." Eloquent. Thoughtful. I'm so dead. Riku doesn't seem to mind though; he must consider me a friend. Or that I'm harmless. Oh, I'd show him how harmless I was. I'd ram my knife into his – "Riku. I think the Heartless are moving."

Riku pauses and then brandishes his Keyblade. "Let's go. We have to get to that door King Mickey was talking about."

I nod and we bolt for our lives, hearing the Heartless give chase. Emma hisses at the Heartless who manage to close the gap between us and bats her paws at them. It doesn't do much to deter them, but it gives us a bigger lead on them. We run along the path for what seems to be hours before a massive light burns our eyes. We stutter to a halt, throwing up out hands to shield our eyes.

"Must be the door." Riku mutters.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." I meet Riku's glare with a glare of my own. I think we're treating each other as annoying brothers now. What a revelation. What a family. I need my head examined. I step up to the door as Emma leaps from my shoulders to stand beside Riku as he stands guard. The door wasn't really a door; just a blob of ectoplasmic light with a handle. You'd think the door would be more ornate than a blob of ectoplasmic light. With a handle. Can't forget the handle.

"So? How do you open it?"

I look back at Riku. "It's a blob of light, okay? Give me some time."

"Hurry it up then. I think the Heartless are getting brave."

"Comforting."

I touch the door with my fingers, seeking a keyhole of some sort. My only warning that that was a bad idea was a little hiss, like air being let out of a balloon. I'm thrown back against Riku as the light suddenly expands. Now I could see the door. And lots of psychedelic colours. Riku tightens his hold on me as I list for a few moments. When the pretty colours finally fade and my eyes focus, Riku is staring down at me with worry. Hey, his eyes are yellow, like mine. Never noticed that. Very interesting.

"Ansem? You okay?" Riku sounds genuinely concerned. Emma plops herself into my lap, putting her paws on my chest and butting my chin with her head.

"I think." I push Emma off of me and stand with Riku's help. "Well, there's the door."

"And what a door."

Riku has a point. The door is a large, disgustingly ornate thing. White ivory swirls rose above the door and the symbol of Kingdom Hearts was etched onto the doors, precious gems inlayed around silver wires. It was pretty, but I think whoever made the door was either blind or very narcissistic. We whirl around at the sound of a chirp and stare into the mass of yellow-eyed hungry Heartless. We glance at each other.

"Shit."

"No kidding."

We turn to the door, Emma at our heels. My fist connects with the door and both our hands go for the handle. We yank. And yank. We even try to push it. It just won't budge.

"This sucks! This really, really sucks!" I shout as I dodge to the left as a Heartless comes flying at us. It smacks the door and dissipates into black smoke. I reach for my dagger, Riku calling upon his Keyblade to smack the braver Heartless into oblivion. My dagger slices easily through the Heartless and then – why God do you hate me so much? – it begins to vibrate. How lovely. A vibrating dagger. Insert dildo joke here. No. Wait. It's resonating.

"Riku!" I yell to him and he manages to spare me a glance. "I know how to unlock this thing!"

"Then do it! Stop talking!"

I glare at him but whip around to drive my dagger into the keyhole below the handle. Wait. That keyhole hadn't been there before. Oh. Shit. The door begins to creak open and Riku's hand grabs for mine. We hold on tight to each other as the door opens fully and we're drawn into the brightest light I've ever seen. Emma digs her claws into my back in an effort to hold on as we fall through the light onto green grass. We hit the ground hard, rolling down the hill in a mass of limbs and fur. We come to a halt beside a gravel and dirt road and stay motionless for a few minutes. Then we try to untangle ourselves, keeping our weapons away from each other. Or trying to, anyway.

"Well, we're out," I manage to say, sheathing my dagger.

"Yeah, we're out all right." Riku helps me stand and we look around. There is green grass as far as the eye can see and then a winding road. I groan.

"This is fucking déjà vu." I mutter, staring at the road. Riku nods his agreement. Emma claws her way up to my shoulders, twining herself around them like a fluffy scarf.

"C'mon." Riku gestures to me, stepping onto the road. "Let's see if we can find anybody to help us."

"Um, right." I should tell Riku about his eyes. Then again, I'm not much better off. I step to the road beside him, looking for any signs of life other than us. And Heartless. Running into Heartless now would not be fun, considering we're tired and confused as hell. We walk for about an hour until we hear the sound of a cart or some other vehicle coming toward us. We step to the side of the road and continue walking, half-hoping to hitch a ride with whoever is coming. We look up about thirty minutes later to se a feline-like man driving a Chocobo powered cart. He slows as he sees ups and our condition. I mean, Heartless blood in almost silver hair, torn clothes, tired yellow eyes. Almost identical teenage boys wandering lost down the road are perfect prey for mass murderers and other assorted evil people. I seriously need my head examined.

"Hey there, boys. Need a ride?" He asks this kindly. Riku looks back at me and I meet his eyes with a shrug. He steps up to me and whispers in my ear not to talk until we were alone again. That I could handle. After all, I'm supposed to be on a journey of redemption, right? Mouthing off is definitely something I have to avoid.

Riku looks back at the man and nods. "Please? We've been walking all day and we ran into some Heartless a while back. My," he pauses and looks at me for a moment before he looks back at the man, "brother and I need to get to a town or village so we can rest and resupply."

I stare at Riku. Where does he get off saying I'm his brother? Oh. Wait. We look almost identical, so it would kind of make sense. I'll have to ask him who was older. The feline man stares at us and surprisingly doesn't seem bothered by the colour of our eyes.

"Hop in the back, boys. I'm headed to the seaside town of Bedouin. You know it?"

Evidently, Riku has found the benefit in lying. "Yeah. We have some friends there we can crash with. Thanks!"

Riku pulls me to the back of the cart and jumps on, helping me up. Why do I feel tired all of a sudden? Riku seems to sense it and watches me with worried sea blue-yellow eyes. Ah. So that's why the kitty-man wasn't overreacting.

"Why don't you try to sleep, An." I give him a half-hearted glare at the use of the nickname, but then I realize he's trying to protect my identity. We don't have a clue if the feline-man would recognize my name. Right now, I hold onto the hope that my appearance is throwing everyone we meet for a loop. The cart starts up again and I relax against Riku, drifting into sleep. The last thing I see is one crystal around Emma's collar glowing blue.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three: Where Is This?

Riku shakes me awake when we arrive in Bedouin. The feline-man jumps off the cart to help us down, but his services aren't needed. I mean, Riku practically pulls me off so I end up on my face anyway. I glare at him and he merely smiles. Irritating little bastard. The cat-man watches us with interest now and I know I'm getting bad vibes from him. You know the kind. They start like butterflies in your stomach and you feel cold but your hands are getting kinda sweaty? Yeah, like that. I stand up and step prudently behind Riku, leaving him to deal with the cat-man while I look around.

Riku grabs my wrist suddenly, pulling me along behind him as he threads through the crowd of people that had come to watch the unloading of the cart. What is it about trivial things that people find the most amusing? The look in Riku's eyes warns me not to ask questions. I probably wouldn't like the answers anyway. He turns into an alley and finally releases me.

"I'm all for advancing in an opposite direction," I mutter as I rub my wrist, "but don't squeeze my hand to death."

"Were you getting evil vibes from that guy?" Riku stares into my eyes. I nod helplessly.

"Yeah. It was kind of weird. He stared at me a lot."

"He stared at both of us a lot. You were unconscious most of the ride here, and he stared at us every chance he got. I can only wonder why."

I shiver, feeling Emma rub against my leg. "I don't like this place, Riku. Everything feels wrong. Tainted."

"I know what you mean. Let's keep moving."

"And go where? I've never been here before. You haven't either. We need to stay put for a while and find out all the information we can."

"We don't have time for that," Riku says darkly, "we have to go now."

"And we'll walk right into danger. You know, this is exactly how this whole thing started in the first place! Because you didn't listen the first time around!"

"I did too listen!"

"And that's why you were taken by the darkness, right? Why you let yourself be my vessel?"

Riku makes a sound like a teakettle about to boil over. "I don't know how I could ever see any good in you!" Riku storms off, leaving me alone in the alley. I follow him out to the street, but I quickly lose sight of him. Great. Me and my big mouth.

"I need to learn to shut up when I'm ahead, don't I? This is going to suck. Now I have to find him all over again," I sigh and look down at Emma. She looks back at me with an expression that plainly says, "you are a royal idiot".

"Come on, fuzzy-death. Let's go find him and apologize."

Emma stares at me for a long moment and then she bolts in the direction Riku disappeared in. I curse and follow her as best I can but it's inevitable that I lose Emma in the crowd as well. This is just great. Just perfect. I'm in a city that I've never heard of before, alone because the one human and the one fuzzy… whatever she was I thought I could trust ran off because I let my mouth get carried too far from my brain. I really need to learn to shut up.

I walk through the streets, looking for a flash of black-splattered silver or white fur. I call out occasionally and get stares from the townspeople for my efforts. After about an hour, I just give up. Bedouin is way too big for me to search for one teenage boy and a Memoria Custos all by myself. And there is no way I'm going to ask anyone to help me. I have that much pride left, at least. I wander to the docks, staring at the ships that have come in, loading and unloading their cargo. It's interesting to watch the sailors putter about their duties. I sigh and throw up my hands helplessly.

"Why can't I be as efficient as them? Why does it seem like I screw everything up?"

"Why do you screw everything up?"

I whirl around, seeing the cat-man standing behind me with several other men dressed in priest-like robes. With rope. And a gag. Or blindfold. Shit. I back away from them when they advance. "We weren't expecting something like you to appear here, boy."

I twitch. Something? A blow to the pride there.

"And what, exactly, were you expecting?" I stop at the edge of the pier and stare at them. They all share the same grin and that alone unnerves me.

"You are dead and yet you are alive. A Heartless and yet human. You're a very interesting specimen. A perfect sacrifice."

A small laugh of disbelief escapes me and the next thing I feel is a sharp needle prick in my neck. The feline-man steps up to me quicker than I would have thought him capable of and catches me before my world goes completely dark. My last thought is of Riku and Emma and I wonder if –

Riku wandered aimlessly through the crowded streets, head bowed and hands shoved deep into his pockets. He knew Ansem had a point. He had let the darkness take him. But he had reasons to listen to its seductive call. And he hadn't listened, not to Sora, not to his own conscience. He'd heard the concern and fear in Sora's voice but he'd ignored it in the prospect of the ability to go home. That though, had completely failed, and it had ended with him locked in Kingdom Hearts until Ansem showed up to release him. Ansem could have left him in Kingdom Hearts, fighting the Heartless that had almost overwhelmed them. But Ansem hadn't let go of his hand when he had grabbed onto him.

Ansem hadn't let go.

Riku sighed angrily and ran his gloved fingers through his hair, turning around, intending to go back and apologize to Ansem when a white fuzzy cat-like thing leapt into his chest, yowling incessantly as its claws dug into his skin. It took him a minute to realize the fuzzy thing was Emma.

"Emma? Emma, what's wrong?"

Emma continued to yowl, pressing her head against his heart. Riku shook his head.

"Emma, I don't understand. What's wrong? Where's Ansem?"

His question was answered when he was jostled by the crowd and pushed along with people eager to go somewhere. He caught a glimpse of the cat-man who had brought them to Bedouin and the black-speckled silver mess of Ansem's hair between two men dressed as priests. Where were they taking Ansem? Riku clutched Emma to his chest and followed the priests and the crowd out of the grand square of the city to the temple district.

Were they going to sacrifice Ansem?

Riku ground his teeth. This was his fault. He left Ansem alone when his instincts had been screaming not to. He followed the crowd, pushing his way to the forefront of it when the people circled around a pedestal high off the ground. The priests settled Ansem down on the pedestal and clamped irons around his wrists. The cat-man stepped up to the altar and Ansem's prone body, spreading his arms wide. In his right hand he gripped a sharp dagger.

"My friends!" the feline-man began, "Today is the day we've longed for! I have found the cause of the Heartless infestation in our town! This boy here is Heartless, but he is human as well! He's summoned them down on us in retribution for letting the Keyblade Master sail from here! Now we can sacrifice him to end the creation of the Heartless!"

Riku's eyes widened. Sora had been here? Sora had been here, in Bedouin. And Ansem, his only hope for finding Sora, was about to be murdered. Emma struggled out of his grip, clawing up his arms in the process, and bounded up the stairs to the altar. She landed on Ansem's chest, back up and fur on end, hissing at the cat-man as she displayed her claws, swiping at the knife-wielding hand. Riku wasn't far behind, picking up his pace at Ansem's small cry of pain, reaching him as his eyes fluttered open. The yellow orbs were dull and unfocused. They'd drugged him with something.

Bastards.

"C'mon An. We have to get out of here!" Riku pulled Ansem up and against him, jumping off the platform into the astonished crowd. Ansem clung to him, trying to force his legs to work. Riku pulled them through the crowd toward the pier. If they could hop on a ship, they could get out of here. Or so Riku hoped. Emma appeared in front of them, bounding down the pier to one of the ships whose gangplank was being pulled from the landing.

"Wait!" Riku cried out. "Wait!"

The captain's grizzled, chapped face appeared over the railing, pausing for a moment before shouting to drop the gangplank and let the two boys aboard. Riku pulled Ansem up the board, tripping gracelessly at the end and tumbling onto the deck, spilling them onto the wood as the ship broke away from the pier.

Riku looked up at the captain and his crew, panting, holding Ansem as close as he could. Emma stood before them, hair on end, her lips pulled back to display her teeth as though she thought she could defeat whatever danger they faced now. The captain's hawk-like eyes peered at them, judging.

"I see you nabbed the sacrifice." The captain muttered.

Riku shivered. "He's my…" Riku paused again, trying to cover his falter with a swallow. "My brother. I couldn't let them kill my brother."

The captain seemed to mull over this for a moment. "Heard he summons Heartless."

"He can't. I know he has yellow eyes like the Heartless, but he's not evil. He's kind. A bit of an idiot, but he's a good person. Look, we don't know what's happening. We don't know what's going on. We're just trying to find a safe place to hide out until we can figure things out. Please. Please, can't you help us?" Riku pleaded now, breaking into old skills he'd learned in a time forgotten. He didn't want Ansem to be turned over to those priests and murdered for something he didn't do. Well, something he didn't do in this new life of his.

The captain studied the two boys, weighing and judging. The blue-eyed one seemed to be telling the truth about his companion. Thee other boy was listing, not really focused on the real world. And that little white beast seemed awfully protective of them both.

"Take them below. Make sure the gold-eyed one is kept warm and comfortable." When the sailors paused, the captain shouted, "Now, you scalawags! Before I hand you over to the priests!"

A sailor took Ansem from Riku, carrying the boy below deck. Emma followed and Riku started forward when the captain grabbed his arm.

"I don't to charity, boy." The captain said with a smirk. "We're headed to the town of Therein. Quiet place where no one asks the questions nobody wants to hear. It'll take us a few days. Until your friend," the captain emphasized the word, "is better to help you, you're going to swab the decks."

Riku sighed, grateful. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me boy," the captain said, reaching for a bucket and mop, tossing them into Riku's hands. "Swab my decks."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four: On Our Way

I wake to gentle rocking and with it a fierce need to throw up. I haul my body from the hammock I lay in and make it as far the corner before up-chucking my internal organs onto the hardwood floor. Then I feel a hand place something cool on my neck and put a cup of something in my hand.

"Come on, An. Go lay back down."

It was Riku.

Riku?

"You came back?" My voice is rough and my throat hurts from the acid. Riku helps me lay back into the hammock and covers me in a warm blanket.

"Yeah." Riku pauses. "You had a point and they were going to kill you. I couldn't let that happen to you."

I nod and sip the cup's contents. I promptly spit it out, gagging and coughing. I stare at Riku in question since I can't seem to find my voice.

"I dunno. The captain told me to bring it to you. He said it'd make you better."

"I think it made me worse."

Riku lays one hand on my head and gently smiles. I stare at him, hunching a little. He backs away and grins.

"I told the captain we're brothers, but I don't think he believed me. He's taking us to Therein and he says we can rest there, recuperate. But, since we don't have any money with which to pay for our trip, I get to play cabin boy."

"Better you than me." I snuggle deeper under the blanket. I feel really sick. I don't know if it's the drugs or the ship's own rocking. Riku pats my head again.

"Yeah. You're more susceptible to seasickness in your state. Instead of cleaning the decks, you'd be making us dance in your barf."

I settle for glaring at him as my stomach churns again when the ship rocks on the waves. Riku turns to clean up my mess in the corner, saying nothing of it. I close my eyes in an attempt to ward off the nausea, but it doesn't work. I manage to lean over the side of the hammock before I throw up on myself. Riku just sighs and cleans that mess up too.

"Sorry." I whisper, hiding in my blanket. Riku just smiles and shakes his head.

"Don't be. It's not your fault. You can't help it. You're just prone to seasickness." Riku admonishes me. Answers that question of who'd be the older one if we really were brothers. I'm thankful that Riku gets a bucket for me to puke in instead of on the floor.

"I've gotta go swab the decks. I'm going to lock the door so they can't get to you. Rest, okay?" Riku moves to the door, opening it. He looks back at me and smiles. I just nod and pull the blanket over me. Then I pull it away and puke into the bucket.

Riku pulled the mop across the wood, keeping his head down. The other sailors watched him, talking about him. No. Not about him. Ansem. They were curious about him, curious why the priests in Bedouin would want to sacrifice a boy who did nothing to harm society.

Society needed to take a hint and buy a clue.

Riku mopped angrily. Ansem was different this time around. He wasn't acting. Riku would be able to tell if he was acting. It was as if someone had rifled through Ansem's personality and taken out the dark evil part of him, leaving him only the innocent, evil part. Ansem wasn't good. He just didn't fit the profile for a good guy. Riku found himself liking Ansem. It was more a familial liking than a lover liking. Besides, he already liked someone that way. And that someone didn't even realize how he felt.

Riku slowed his mopping, thinking back to the beginning of everything. It had been a normal, typical day on Destiny Islands. That night, though, everything changed. That whispery voice calling him toward the darkness, promising him things his heart ached for. He'd thought the changes would be for the better. He'd believed the lies Maleficent told him, he had let Ansem take over his body. This was as much his fault as it was Ansem's. But Ansem was on a quest for redemption as a normal teenage boy, confused as hell and probably afraid. Riku sighed. Ansem. If they had met earlier, would it have turned out this way? Would they be friends or enemies? It was a frightening thought. He looked up and saw Emma staring at him. Emma, he found, had a knack for escaping from the room where Ansem was staying. He didn't understand the fuzzy thing's role in this quest, and he hadn't bothered to ask Ansem about Emma either. Maybe he should do that.

"Hey lad. How's your friend doing?"

Riku turned to face the captain of the ship, smiling weakly. "He's still seasick."

"Aye. I figured he'd get that, especially drugged up like he is." The captain stood by Riku, watching him move the mop around the wooden rails. "We'll be in Therein in about a day now. Hopefully, you two will find some place safe to stay."

"Yeah, me too." Riku smiled and looked down at the bucket of soapy water. He wondered if there was anywhere safe for Ansem. He doubted it, considering Ansem still had yellow eyes, and it wasn't like he could do anything to change that. Ansem couldn't help but be who he was, just like Riku couldn't help being who he was. He just hoped that when they reached Therein, they could get some information on Sora's whereabouts. Or find somebody who did.

"You're sure?"

"Yes. Several people saw him walking with a twin. He was going to be sacrificed, but his companion saved him." A pause. "Do we tell him?"

"No." Hesitation. "I don't want to get his hopes up. It's been two years and I know he hasn't given up, but there's no reason to start a panicked search. Try to find out where they're headed and their objective. If he really has come back and has that boy for a friend, then we might have problems."

A salute. "Yes sir."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five: Arrival

Every time I thought I had nothing left to offer the bucket, I was proven wrong. With every pitch and heave of the ship, I was either heaving myself with nothing to show for it or acid bubbling up my throat and burning until my eyes watered. I want off this boat. Ship. Whatever. I want off it! Where's Riku anyway? Shouldn't he have come back by now? And where the hell was Emma? What time was it? I didn't feel like getting up to go look out the window. And even if I did, I probably wouldn't have been able to make it back to bed on my own. I look toward the door as I hear a knock and Riku steps inside. He glances down to let Emma by and then he shuts the door behind them, coming to stand in front of me and feel my forehead.

"How are you feeling?" He asks. I know he's sincere since he's not smirking, but I honestly thought I didn't look any better than I did when we started the whole damn trip on the boat. Ship. Whatever.

"I feel like shit, thanks for asking." I reply in a whisper. My throat fucking hurts from all the heaving and the bile. Like hell I'm going to give him the benefit of hearing me.

"The captain says we'll be in Therein in like a day."

I can only stare at him, not believing him for a moment. "A day? That's all?"

Riku looks at me and I stare back at him.

"I don't think he'd have a reason to lie to us." Riku says, pushing my hair back as I offer the bucket more of my stomach contents. Like there is any.

"Riku," I wince at the sound of the whine in my voice. "How long have we been at sea?" I push my body against his and he acknowledges my silent plea for comfort by sitting back in the hammock to let my head lay on his lap.

"I dunno. A few days, maybe?"

"A few days." I shudder, swallowing a little bit of bile. "So it takes like… three days to get from Bedouin to Therein by boat? I don't mean to be a party pooper or anything –" I offer little more of my stomach acid to the holy bucket "– but I think it's impossible to get across a whole ocean in like two days."

"It's not really an ocean, An. It's more like a really big lake."

"Ocean, lake, they're both bodies of water."

Riku laughs softly and runs his fingers through my hair, gently working out snarls and tangles. It feels nice, getting this kind of attention. I don't remember getting this kind of attention when I was growing up. In fact, I don't remember much at all.

"Riku?"

"Mm?"

"Why do you keep saying we're brothers?"

He's silent for a long while before he answers. "Well, we look alike so the lie works. But I find myself like you as if you were my brother. I mean, I never had one on the Islands since we were all only children. So I've never been able to take care of a real little brother."

"Oh, so I'm the little brother now."

"I'm eighteen. You look like you're sixteen or seventeen. I'm older." Riku pauses. "Besides, in the scheme of things, I'd be in the middle."

"In the middle? Can't we be twins?"

"I'd still be older, twins or not. And yeah, in the middle." Riku pauses, smiling, lost amid a memory. "I have an older brother. I don't know what he's doing now or even if he's still alive, but I have one. I wasn't born on Destiny Islands. My parents there aren't my real parents. All I've ever wanted was to go home."

Silence permeates the room, each of us taking comfort in the other. We've been through almost the same things, Riku and I, I realize. Where I have no family to speak of, Riku has a brother somewhere, parents, all of which were lost when he appeared on the Islands. Aside from the whole episode of bodysnatching, we're in the same boat. Okay. That was a bad analogy. A really bad analogy.

I sigh, letting my eyes slide shut. Riku's fingers drag through my hair gently, playing with a few of the silver strands. It's almost been two days into this trip and Riku already likes and trusts me, already thinks of me as family. I can't really ask for more. He has plenty of reason to hate me and yet he doesn't.

Is this love?

Maybe.

Not the kind of love that lovers share… but… family. Has Riku become my family? It makes a nice notion. After a few moments, I realize Riku's have stopped moving. I open my eyes and carefully look up. His eyes are closed, his chin resting against his chest. He's asleep. I feel myself smile and close my own eyes. Maybe this whole redemption thing isn't such a bad thing after all.

It's a sharp whistle that wakes us both. Riku immediately summons his Keyblade, holding it protectively in front of us. Then he glares at me when I give him a questioning look.

"Guess we're here, huh?" He sheaths the blade and looks at me.

"I suppose. Though it could be a warning whistle signaling that another ship is too close."

"Do you think you can stand?"

"You mean without vertigo or puking to make you dance in it?" I shrug. "I guess."

I sit up and swing my legs over the side of the hammock. Very carefully, I lower myself down until my feet touch the wood of the floor and stand. The ship is rocking under my feet and it helps in messing up my balance. I don't fall, of which I feel childishly proud about, but it doesn't stop Riku from grabbing my arm to steady me.

"Make one comment about me walking you down the aisle and I'll murder you." Riku says dryly.

"Wouldn't dream of it." I smirk, giving him an impish glance. "Besides, you'd be the bride."

"Would not." He retorts.

"Would."

"Not."

"Would."

"Not."

"Not."

"Would." It takes him approximately five seconds to recognize his mistake. Then he whaps me upside the head, cursing. "Conniving, sneaky little bastard!"

I grin at him and he snarls a few more expletives before he sighs. "There's no winning with you is there, An?"

"Nope! None whatsoever." An. I'm amazed I've gotten so used to him calling me that. It's as if I've truly become a different person. Riku mutters something under his breath and gives me a strange look as I stare at him. We both grin at the exact same time and then leave the cabin to the deck. The captain and his crew are already there, staring at something in the distance.

"Hey, Captain? What is it?" Riku calls, shifting his hold to grip my wrist. The captain turns to us and the movement allows us to see a small down right on a strip of white sand.

"That's Therein. We'll be docking shortly so be prepared to disembark. Then you and your… brother… can get the hell off my ship."

"Looks like Costa del Sol," Riku mutters to me.

"I don't think he likes me much," I mutter, watching the captain and his crew walk away. Riku gives me a look that plainly says "no shit, Sherlock," and then pulls me to the rail of the ship to lean over and watch.

About an hour later, the ship meets the dock, and the crew scrambles around to tie it up. Riku and I disembark with very little in the way of good-bye and thank-you. No one stares at me as we walk through Therein. I'm feeling a lot better now that I have dry land under my feet and so Riku lets go of me and we walk side by side toward an inn. Riku gets us a room, using the money he received from the captain to pay. We don't talk as we climb the stairs and when we get into the room, our main targets are the beds. We both seem to silently agree that we'll talk in the morn-


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six: Finding the Way

A soft touch of fur to my forehead awakens me. I turn my head to face Emma as I blink sleep from my eyes. She has this far away look to her own eyes, like she is staring into nothingness, and I immediately know something is wrong. I sit up and look over at Riku. He is still sleeping, unaware that anything is wrong. Wait.

I scramble out of my bed when I see Riku is not breathing and I run over to him. I'm just about to touch his shoulder when the corners of the room begin to darken. A moment later, the entire room fades out of sight.

"Riku! Riku, wake up! Something's wrong!"

"He cannot hear you, Ansem."

I whirl around and stare as Emma floats in mid-air before me. She is beginning to glow and it takes a long moment before I recognize the voice.

"Oh, not you again."

The entity narrows Emma's eyes. "Do you forget already, Ansem? The Council gave you this Memoria Custos so that we may contact you."

I wave my hand in dismissal. "Like I want you barging in on my life."

"Easily, we gave you life, Halfling. Just as easily, we can take it away."

I swallow, catching the one word the entity probably did not want me to hear. Halfling…? I lower my eyes, feigning shame. Obviously buying the act, the entity begins its rant again.

"We are amazed at your progress. You've befriended Riku and freed him from Kingdom Hearts. Already one step is complete in your quest. We are very pleased indeed." There is a slight pause as the entity steps closer to me, using Emma's paw to raise my head. I stare into Emma's eyes and I feel cold suddenly, as if a weight was pressing down on my mind. Finally, the entity releases my gaze and I look away, shivering.

"We are greatly pleased, so pleased that the Council has decided to give you a gift."

"A gift?" I feel a sense of foreboding at that remark. I'm not sure I want the gift the entity offers.

"Yes. A wonderful gift. You will know it when you see it. For now, I must leave you."

Slowly the entity faded away and the room comes spinning back into my vision. I teeter precariously on my feet and stiffen when a hand is placed on my shoulder.

"Hey, it's just me, An." The concern in Riku's voice relaxes me. My eyes find Emma's furry body curled up on my bed as if nothing had happened.

"Riku, I need to talk to you. Away from fuzzy ears." I grab his wrist, tightening my grip on him.

He looks at me, frowning. "All right." A pause. "When?"

"Now?"

Riku picks up on the fear in my voice that I had thought I'd hidden and moves toward his bed. We pull on our shoes and leave the room, going down to the tavern of the inn. While he makes sure Emma didn't follow, I sit at a table, where Riku joins me a moment later.

"All right. What's up?" He cups his chin in his hands and looks at me.

"Remember when I told you about my redemption quest?" I don't bother to wait for his nod. "Well, this entity-thing sent me on the quest. Emma is kinda like its way of keeping an eye on me. But I don't like it."

Riku stares at me. After a moment, he speaks again. "I don't know what we can do. The most is keeping Emma with us and I'll just protect you."

I glare at him. "I don't need protecting."

"Yes you do. You're half Heartless and you –" His eyes widen in imitation of mine. "Ansem? An!"

The last thing I feel is Riku's hand catching me as the world around me goes black.

- Wake up now. That's it. Good boy. Feel the darkness within you? That is your power. And that power is bound to me. Don't fight it. I own you now. You will fight for me. Fight them for me, Xehanort. -

Riku brushed stray strands of violet-silver hair out of Ansem's closed eyes. He was concerned. He remembered acutely the way Ansem's yellow eyes had widened at the mention of him being half Heartless. Had this entity done something to him earlier? Had it hurt him in some way? If not, why would Ansem react like this? The silver-haired boy ran his fingers through the silky strands of Ansem's hair, imitating the way someone used to do to him when he was feeling sick. He had once hated this man who lay here defenseless before him. But the man had returned a boy, much different that he had been. After all, so far, he hadn't mentioned the word "darkness" once! When he had been doing the "Let's-Be-Evil-And-Open-Kingdom-Hearts" plot, he'd said "darkness" after every single word. Probably pissed off a lot of people.

Probably amused a million more.

Riku shifted, drawing his hand away from the other boy's hair. It had been easy to carry him back to their room, silently laying Ansem on his bed without alerting Emma. Since the confession, he found himself wary of the furball. An ebony glint caught his eye and Riku turned to see a sheathed dagger sitting so easily on the dresser beside the bed. He recognized it as Ansem's dagger, given to him by King Mickey. He reached for it, wrapping his fingers around the hilt. He pulled the blade, squinting as the sunlight reflected off the metal of the blade. It was beautiful, the steel inscripted with a language Riku had only seen once in his life – and he was terribly out of practice in translating it. He hastily sheathed it once more and set it back where it had been as Ansem groaned a bit and shifted.

Riku smiled at the other, canting his head. "Hey. Feeling okay?"

"Yeah." Ansem pushed himself up, sitting on the bed, looking at him. "I passed out."

"That's correct. Not for long enough. You kind of freaked at the 'H' word."

Ansem made a sound. "The you-know-what said I was a Halfling. Figured it was true, considering, and when you said the 'H' word, I just kind of freaked. No big deal. I'm ready to continue on."

Riku nodded. "Figured we'd leave soon. We have to get some supplies too. I don't think they sell items here though, so we're going to have to go to the next town."

"Figures." Ansem pushed back the covers and set his feet on the floor and stood, grabbing his dagger and shoving it through the chain belt on his pants. Both of them stared at each other once they realized the chain was something frighteningly new.

Riku swallowed. "That's new."

"No kidding." Ansem paused and smiled. "Think it's something for mass destruction?"

"In your hands, anything is something for mass destruction. Come on, An, let's get going."

Muttering colourful curses as he followed Riku out, Ansem made a short kick for the silver-haired teen's rear. He missed, earning a laugh and a retaliatory grin. They left the inn, finally joined by a white fluff-ball that glared angrily at the both of them. No one marked their leave.

But it was noted. As their coming had been.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven: The Sky's the Limit

His hand hit the wooden door of the house and he pushed it open, his radical, trademark grin plastered on his face. He stepped through the portal, his companions following just before the door slammed shut behind them. The surprise on the faces of the occupants of the house just served to brighten his day.

He took a deep breath. "I'm ba~ack!"

"Sora!"

"Sora?"

"Shit! God dammit! You did that on purpose, you brat!"

This last comment came from Cid (you could tell from the cursing) who had, at the brown-haired teen's entrance, spilled his tea all over his chest. Sora just gave him an impish grin and plopped himself in a chair. His eyes met Cid's, then Aerith's. The only two missing from the group was Yuffie, but he surmised she was out wandering Traverse Town, and Leon, who was probably at the coliseum.

"What are you doing back so soon?" asked Aerith. Her voice held a bit of worry, but she masked it well with a look of curiosity on her face.

"Chased the rumours as far as they went." Sora sighed and looked down at his feet. "They finally led to a dead end in Bedouin and we ran out of items just outside of the town. So we came back to get some more."

This jeer was sent toward the smallest member of his party, the duck whirling and glaring at the teenager. Just as Donald was about to open his mouth, Yuffie burst through the door, the wooden panel smacking the duck's beak and sending him careening into the wall. She barely glanced at him, eyes bright with excitement.

"Guys! Guys! Hi, Sora!" Yuffie skidded to a stop in the middle of the room, grinning brightly. "It's great! I've got great news! Something interesting finally happened and Belle wants to see us pronto!" She turned her grin to the brown-haired Keyblade Master. "S'pecially you."

Sora perked up immediately, grinning wider than he ever had before. "Then we shouldn't keep her waiting. Whatever it is, it's gotta be important, right?"

"Ayuck," Goofy was nodding, trying to peel Donald of the wall. "Whatever Belle wants to tell us, it's gotta be important. S'pecially if she wants to see you Sora."

The trademark radical grin spread across the boy's face. "Then lets not keep them waiting."

Without waiting for his friends, Sora strode out of the little house, down the short flight of stairs, and through the causeway to the bazaar. He paused, head tilting toward the sky.

"I'll find you, Riku. I'll never give up, so don't you give up either. I…" Sora swallowed and blinked back the forming tears. "I just want you back."

"Sora!"

He turned to face his two companions as they came through the causeway into the bazaar. He shot them his best grin, a pang of hurt surfacing when, unbidden, the memory of Riku grinning back surfaced in his mind. He was silent as they walked to the gummi ship, lost in thought. Would Riku smile like that at him again? He'd shut his best friend at Kingdom Hearts at his behest, and afterwards, Sora had begun relentlessly chasing any rumour that surfaced and any clue Belle and the other Princesses of Heart could find for him. The only princess that didn't really help was Kairi.

Kairi.

She'd changed after he'd told her he was going to look for Riku. Before he'd sealed the silver-haired boy behind the Door to the Light, she'd said they'd all be together, and she smiled. What a fool he had been. He realized that as soon as he overheard her speaking to Selphie.

-"Sora's going to look for Riku."

"Isn't that a good thing, though? We'd all be together again."

"Selphie, you don't understand. If Sora finds Riku, he's never going to come back to me. It took me forever to win his heart and I don't want to lose it, especially NOT to Riku! The idiot joined forces with the Heartless, with Ansem, and to what gain? Ansem stole his body, and sure, in the end he protected me and allowed himself to be sealed away. But that doesn't change anything. I love Sora with everything I am. I want Sora's attentions all to myself. And if he finds Riku… if he finds Riku, he won't love me."

"I think you're being stupid, Kairi. Sora loves you, and he wants to find Riku because Riku is his best friend. They've done everything together."

"Stupid? I'm not being stupid. I've seen how Riku looked at Sora. He wanted me out of the picture so he could have Sora! And when he couldn't, when Sora said I was more important, Riku flipped and he did everything in his power to get rid of me."

"Yet you're still here, because he protected you."

"It doesn't matter in the end, Selph. I want Sora. I won't let Riku have him like that. Not now, not ever. Sora is mine and if he brings Riku back here, IF he finds him, I'll… I'll kill him!"-

He'd left as quietly as he could, hand clamped over his mouth to stifle the sobs that were threatening to come out. He'd spent the evening on the gummi ship, thinking of all the things he'd done wrong. At first, he blamed himself for leading Kairi on. But the more he thought about it, the more he analyzed his own feelings, the more he realized he'd just cared more for Riku than Kairi. He wanted to be at Riku's side the whole journey, not Kairi's. Kairi came second; every thought he had, Riku was first, Kairi was second. He loved Riku. The feelings had been confused for a long time, perhaps because Kairi's heart had been in him manipulating his own. Now that he was free, he knew he loved Riku. Had loved him form the beginning.

"Hey, Sora. Wake up. We're almost to Beast's castle."

Sora's eyes shot open and he stared around him in utter amazement. When had they boarded the ship? Speaking of ship, when did they start off? He rubbed his eyes and climbed up on the deck, peering out the window toward the huge castle. Here, perhaps he could get a rumour that would lead him to Riku. He desperately wanted to see his silver-haired friend. He desperately wanted to tell him how he felt.

"Riku… please. Please let me find you."

"Ah-ah-achoo! Ah-choo! Ah-choo!"

"Bless you."

"Shut up."

"Hey you know what they say. Sneeze once, someone's thinking about you. Sneeze twice, someone's talking about you. Sneeze three times, and someone's talking good about you."

I watch Riku rub his nose. "And you would know this how?"

I meet his glare with an even gaze. "Back in Hollow Bastion, before I went completely nuts, the kids there always said that. First it became rumour, then legend." I shrug.

- Hollow Bastion? I never went insane in Hollow Bastion. Radiant Garden, that was the place. I never went insane. That wasn't me. That was –

"You're basing this on a bunch of children?" Riku sounds incredulous. That fact becomes true when I meet his eyes once more.

"You have a problem with that?"

"Not in the least."

We fall to silence again. Ever since I told Riku about Emma's true identity, we've been hard-pressed to find something to talk about. It's mostly been companionable silence, but we're both becoming annoyed. Whether at each other or something else, I won't know until we both snap. I open my mouth to suggest a little play fighting, but he glares at me. I blink, tilting my head.

- What's your problem? – I think to myself, eyes downcast.

- Emma, that's what. – comes an unspoken reply.

I jump a little, turning my head to look at him. He's stiff, walking slowly, sea-blue gaze shifting to my golden one.

- Is this little mind-talk think a by-product of our connection? – he wonders.

I shrug. – How the hell am I supposed to know? This is the first I've done it. But, it does come in handy. –

- That it does. – he's silent for a moment. – What do you think the 'gift' is? –

I shudder. – I don't want to know, honestly. –

He makes a soft sound and we continue to walk, silence on both ends. Emma trots happily in front of us and I can't help but sneer a bit. Riku nudges by side, urging my sneer to vanish before Emma turns her head back to us. He shakes his head in a warning, holding up one finger and then dropping it forward a little. So, Emma was watching us. We'd come up with the signal because on one too many occasions the fuzzy furball of death had cut our conversations awkwardly short. We were given a space of five seconds to come up with a signal-language in which to speak after we left Therein. A primitive language, but useful, and now that we have the little mind-talk thing, we won't need it anymore. What the hell. It would only make sense I finish this quest screwed up since I began that way.

Riku sneezes a gain and I utter a 'bless you'. He grins and tackles me in a headlock, rubbing his knuckles against my scalp hard. I fight to get away, unable to keep the laughs back. He releases me and we grin at each other. We continue down the dirt road as I fix my hair back into its ponytail that Riku so generously disheveled. So far we've had good luck. I think we both share the same sentiment that we want it to continue.

"Ah-ah-achoo! Ah-choo! Ah-choo!"

"Bless you."

"…I hate you…"

Electric blue eyes surveyed the area. He remembered this place all too well. This was the place he'd run into Beast for the first time, the place where he'd fought Riku. Twice. This was the place he became a Heartless. This was the place that was the final stepping-stone to finishing his quest. His first quest. Sora sighed, taking the stairs in the entrance hall two at a time. The Heartless were no longer a threat here, though a few still lingered. They weren't powerful enough to withstand the blunt force of the Ultima Keyblade, though Sora tended to avoid them. They weren't trying to purposefully attack anyone now and if they did attack, they were typically provoked or they were protecting a nest.

He pushed open the doors to the library, moving quickly through the bookshelves to the stairs, running up them and nearly slamming into Beast. Beast merely raised an eyebrow at him.

"Belle is waiting for you." Sora nodded at the gruff voice. "Since you seem to have lost Donald and Goofy, I'll keep them from following you."

"Thanks, Beast." Sora clapped his hand to the furry arm and pushed past him, running for the young woman dressed in an obscenely yellow dress. He grinned as he heard the indignant cries of his name behind him.

He found the princess sequestered among piles of books with titles that made his brain hurt, diligently flipping through pages. He knew she enjoyed it here, but she did get bored. He didn't want to dwell on how she became un-bored. Before his mind could dredge up images that would give him nightmares until he was dead, he quickly changed his freight-train thought to the reason why he came here.

"You wanted to see me, Belle?"

The woman looked up at the sound of his voice and her name, a graceful smile spreading on her face. She rose from her seat, moving over to him. A gloved hand came to rest on his shoulder, drawing him toward the desk she had previously vacated.

"Yes. We received word from another world; one close to the world on which Bedouin is located. The prince who rules the neighbouring world has envoys in Bedouin and in the town across the inland sea, called Therein. They wanted to be sure before they sent the message to us here, but they also didn't want to get your hopes up."

Sora made a soft sound. Apparently, thanks to the princesses, every ruler of every new world that had yet to be visited by him was on the lookout for Riku. Or a boy of his description, at least. It was already too late to not get his hopes up. He'd chased millions of rumours to dead ends. He'd spent his nights crying into his pillow or the lap of the Fairy Godmother, suffered nightmares in which he'd found Riku, but he could never catch him.

"It's a bit too late for that, Belle." Sora muttered, bringing his hands up behind his head and lacing his fingers together. "I've chased all the rumours, found nothing but dead ends. I appreciate the help, but for once, couldn't you manage a fruitful rumour?"

He watched the princess's eyes narrow in almost anger. He was being snarky and with damn good reason, too.

"They've spotted a boy of Riku's description. However, he also travels with someone very familiar to you and everyone else whom you've met." Belle's voice grew grave. "The boy who they think is Riku travels with Ansem."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight: Those Who Fight Further

Sora felt his eyes grow wide in disbelief. Ansem was alive? And not only alive, but he was traveling with Riku? Wait. Supposedly traveling with Riku. Can't get the two mixed up. But…

Ansem was alive?

"How…? How can Ansem be alive? I defeated him and he vanished in the light from the door to Kingdom Hearts. I know he'd stolen Riku's body, but I saw Riku. He helped me close the door." Sora heard the disbelief in his own voice and saw the sympathetic look on the Princess's face. He felt a sudden surge of hatred toward her and immediately felt guilty. He shouldn't be angry with her. He couldn't have known all the perks that bodysnatching could entail.

"It is because of the bond he had with Riku that he managed to survive. At least, this is what we think. I'm not entirely sure that's the case. Something with much more power could've had a hand in this. But I promise you, Sora, we will find anything that could be of use to you on this journey. But now, I think you have something important to take care of."

He heard the dismissal and grinned, taking his leave with a quick impish bow. Leave the information hunting to the Princesses of Heart; he was going to fetch Riku. Fetch him, bring him home, and subject him to utter debauchery. A huge grin was plastered on his face as he returned to the gummi ship, a furious duck and a childish dog on his heels.

"This damned forest is bigger than I thought."

"Well, the road has to lead to civilization. They wouldn't put a road here just to confuse us."

"Or maybe they did and now they're laughing at our stupidity."

"So," there was a long pause, "what do you call stupidity?"

Riku stares at me like I've grown a second head but at my grin, he smirks. "Stupidity."

"What I thought."

We've been walking this path for hours, maybe days, stopping to rest only when we're attacked by hunger or by pure distraction. Riku is right, however. This forest is way too large to be normal. We haven't even been bothered by the local wildlife let alone Heartless. Usually, you can't go three steps without running into some monster to beat the crap out of. And we don't even have any items to cause the beasties to run. Hell, we're talking targets. Might as well carry around a large neon sign that says "free dinner".

"No Heartless, no monsters, hell, not even a damned squirrel. It's too quiet and it's driving me insane!"

"Ansem."

"Just shut up. Don't even say it. I know."

He snickers to himself, peering at me with sea-blue eyes from under silvery bangs. I stare back and we indulge ourselves in a staring contest that, by all rights, I should've won. Unfortunately, Emma's caterwauling interrupts our fun.

"What do you think has the fluff worked up?" I ask.

"Who the hell knows," Riku replies with a shrug, "Probably some giant squirrel having it's evil way with a demon marshmallow."

I stop and stare at Riku. "Where in the hell do you come up with this crap?"

He just turns and grins at me, grabbing my wrist to pull me along. "It's an ancient Gongagan secret. Now let's go see what the princess of lint wants."

We take off running, following the sounds of Emma's yowling. I nearly step on the white fluff-ball before I come to a complete stop. Stare.

Mass destruction. Any megalomaniac sociopath would've called it a work of art. We begin to slowly pick our way down to the battlefield, Emma now perched on my shoulder. It seems a caravan took a moment to breathe, to relax, and paid dearly for their moment of peace. Bodies are torn to shreds, the ground is soaked in blood and makes a funny "squick" sort of sound as our boots sink into the earth. I notice Riku has summoned his Keyblade. I draw my dagger, just in case. Another unbidden urge coerces me to take the chain from around my waist, unclip it from my belt, and hold the end with the clip in my hand.

"They put up a fight," Riku whispers in my ear as soon as I reach his side. He stares at the bodies of two children, a boy and a girl. The boy holds a dirk much too large for his small hand and the girl clutches a porcelain doll whose face is broken. Both their chests are torn open, huge gaping holes that should have been whole.

"Just children," I mutter back. My mind stutters to a halt, my body feeling cold as realization sweeps through me. "Children. How many children did I kill?"

"Don't you dare start, Ansem. You didn't kill anyone. The Heartless did. You may have had a hand in freeing the Heartless, but they did the killing out of their own volition. You never told them to kill, never gave the order." He shakes me a bit, apparently trying to force the words to sink in. I offer a small smile and he relents, though he still keeps a tight hold on my upper arm. And I'm thankful for it.

"Whatever attacked them may still be around here. We should be careful."

I nod, gesturing to him to lead the way. As he chooses our path, I sheath my dagger and reattach the chain to my belt. Doesn't look like we're going to need our weapons and Riku's Keyblade can cause a heck of a lot more damage to anything that attacks us anyway.

I begin to tense, having the sneaking suspicion something is watching us. Judging from the stiff way Riku is stepping, he feels the eyes as well. I move closer to him, wincing from Emma's claws.

The suddenness of the next events makes me wonder if they even occurred. One minute I'm walking beside Riku and the next he's on top of me, the whole of his weight thrown on my body. We roll across the muddy, bloody earth, narrowly avoiding the spike that could've eviscerated us both in one blow. On our feet, Riku calls his Keyblade once more, holding it protectively before me as he steps between whatever is attacking us and myself. My dagger is drawn and in my hand before I consciously register the movement.

"What the hell is that?"

What the hell is right. The monster we face now is obviously the one who caused this sociopath's dream. It seems to be a cross between a behemoth and a scorpion, with a mouth full of razor sharp teeth and nasty looking talons. Its maws come together and we are far too aware of the hissing sound and the smoke rising from the driblets of saliva that fall to the ground. So, obviously, it can inflict damage not only from its claws and its teeth and its spiked tail, but it can also cause a severe case of death by poisoning.

"Oh, this is just great," I moan. "We have no items to save ourselves with, you realize that? We get mauled, we die. We're utterly screwed!"

"Shut up, An. We'll figure something out."

We dodge apart from each other as the monster's tail comes shooting at us. In one smooth motion, Riku's on his feet and charging the thing, dodging a talon and leaping to strike its back, only to have the Keyblade bounce off the hard shell. He hits the ground as has only a second to move before the tail begins to streak towards him.

Riku's window of opportunity, that second, is up before he even regains his balance.

Riku wasn't going to make it.

"Hey, you hear that?"

"Yeah. Sounds like a battle."

"Shall we?"

"What the hell. It's not like we haven't fought enough already."

"Those little black things were easy. Child's play."

"Whatever, porcupine. Lead the way."

"Shut up, Knight."

"Ex-Knight."

"Whatever."

Riku watched as the tail flew toward him. He was going to die. His eyes closed and he pictured Sora in his mind, watched a move of events in his life flash on the screen of his eyelids, waiting for the killing blow.

That never came.

Sea-blue eyes opened, widened, and used the opportunity granted him to get to his feet and retreat to a safe distance, his rescuer following shortly thereafter. Riku was staring at Ansem, at the weapon the boy held in his hand. He recognized the chain, but the weapon was something entirely different. A Keyblade. But not just any Keyblade, but a seemingly unwieldable Keyblade.

The blade was as long as Ansem's body from shoulder to ankle, the end of the blade curled into a sharp 'V' with little prong-like barbs off-shooting from the blades of the 'V'. The blade itself was coloured a deep violet, shot through with ebony vines. The hilt was the size of Ansem's forearm, a bright ivory, wrapped in thick leather straps whose ends were tattered fashionably. He held it with one hand with seemingly very little effort. Their eyes met and Riku saw surprise and a little bit of fear in the other's eyes.

"What's it called?" A quiet question made the fear in Ansem's eyes lessen just a little. The other opened his mouth to speak, but before the name of the Keyblade could be spoken, the scorpion-behemoth attacked again. They broke apart, spinning to identical crouches and launching themselves at the creature again. And again.

"Hey! Hit the deck!"

A brief glance was all the silver-haired boys gave each other before they followed the order, and witnessed a giant fireball crash against the creature's mouth. It stumbled backward, rising on its hind legs. The boys made to rise when a black haired man appeared between them, swinging a rather insanely large broad sword at the creature's exposed stomach.

"Get back! Move it!"

The black-haired man grabbed their shoulders, dragging them back toward a blonde who watched with amused interest. He leaned down, took Ansem's hand and pulled him up, helping the black-haired man push Riku to safety. The quartet turned as an incredible hissing sound came from the battlefield. The innards of the scorpion-behemoth creature spilled out onto the ground, smoke rising from the putrid mass.

"Oh that's just wonderful. Even its insides are acidic." Riku muttered. Ansem made an agreeing sound, staring at the Keyblade that had since returned to the dagger-and-chain state. He sheathed the dagger as Riku let his Keyblade vanish, and they both rose, jumping a little when the two that had saved them clapped their hands down on their shoulders.

"Hey now, where are you two going so fast? Doesn't your mother deserve a hello, Riku?" this from the spiky, black-haired man.  
"Mother?" Seifer and Ansem said at the same time.

A small grin was on the black-haired man's face, mirth dancing in softly glowing woodland eyes. The broadsword was now on his back, held by twin straps around his shoulders and waist. The blonde was grinning as well, green eyes glinting in amusement. At his waist was a very familiar weapon. At least it was familiar to Riku.

"That's a gunblade!" the silver-haired boy spluttered. "A gunblade. Hi, mom. How's dad, by the way?"

"No idea," the black-haired man at the same time the blonde blinked and said, "Well, duh. Wait, how the hell do you know what a gunblade is?"

Riku and Ansem glanced at the blonde, blinking. "I saw someone with the same sort of weapon." Riku replied.

"Looks like we have some sharing to do." Quipped the black-haired man. "Well, let's make camp. There's a clearing this way. Besides, it's getting dark and I know I can't see in the dark all that well."

Once camp was agreed upon, the four moved in the direction indicated by the spiky-haired man. A fire was set, courtesy of the blonde who grumbled the entire time, and they settled down, treating wounds and the silver-haired boys snarfed up the offered food. An uneasy silence occurred for a few moments before the blonde spoke up.

"All right, enough of this bullshit." All eyes turned to him. "My name's Seifer. Seifer Almasy. This is Hyperion, and if you so much as look at her funny, I'll skin you alive. Got that?"

"Ah, the gunblade's Hyperion. All right. Cool."

"Shut up, porcupine." Seifer grumbled. "And what the hell do you mean 'mother'?" He ducked the pebble chucked his way and curled his lip in a feral grin at the black-haired man. Riku and Ansem exchanged glances and sighed in unison.

"You're a prick, Almasy. Anyway, my turn, right?" At the blonde's nod, the spiky-haired man continued. "I'm Zack. Zackary Fair. And Riku's mother by blood." He emphasized the word 'blood'.

"Explain that part." Seifer asked. "Because you're lacking sufficiently in the reproduction area." He yelped when Zack's hand came into contact with the back of his head.

"When two people love each other very much and they live in Midgar, shit happens. All you need to know is that little relationship." Zack said. "Anyway, this idiot and I started traveling together to find some people who are very important to us. Your father, for one." The last comment was directed at Riku. Ansem watched Emma approach Seifer and sniff his boots. He wished Seifer would kick her. "So who are you?"

"Huh?"

Riku nudged Ansem's side. "Tell them who you are. They already know me."

"Because Zack's your mom." Ansem grumbled. "My name is Anse- An. I'm a friend of Riku's and we're looking for someone important to him too, and it's kind of become a quest."

Riku's elbow in his side was a painful reminder of his near slip. Zack's eyebrow rose but he said nothing about it, and Seifer didn't seem to notice. Ansem was sure Riku would end up telling Zack because of familial ties, but both he and Riku weren't sure about Seifer.

"So we're all looking for someone important to us, with the exception of An – which is a girl's name by the way – and he's only along for the ride. Oh, great." Seifer mock-whined. "We're a bunch of losers."

Zack sighed, rubbing his temples, looking at Riku and smiling. "Says you. The one I'm looking for has a severe bondage issue, probably stemming from a childhood stigmata."

Riku grinned back. "You know dad looked good."

"That's more information than I needed to know," Seifer muttered. "Who walks around in leather all the time anyway?"

"Your princess?"

Seifer sighed, conceding the point. Ansem looked over at Riku and smiled. "Think Sora's developed a bondage issue?"

"Sora? Bondage? I don't think he's the type."

"It's been two years."

"I fought the kid and I say he's not the type."

The tussle that ensued was just getting to be fun before they were pulled apart by the two older men. All four grinned a moment after and laughed. When the laughter died down, they sat in companionable silence for a while.

"Riku, are you going to continue alone?" Zack asked.

Riku looked to Ansem who shrugged, and then back to his mother. "If you want to come with us, Mom, we don't have a problem with it."

Seifer snorted. "I'm going with them whether they like it or not. Besides, they get into a lot more interesting shit than you get us into."

"Screw you, Almasy," Zack said cheerfully. The blonde's mouth opened to spit out a sentence stringed with retaliatory profanities, but Zack beat his words to death.

"So what were those weapons you two were fighting with?" Zack said, leaning forward. "Giant keys?"

Riku sighed, sea-blue eyes closing a little bit. "They're called Keyblades, Mom, and right now mine is in it's true form. An's is…"  
"It's not. The chain I've got changed it's form to something different. The true form is the dagger right here."

"Yeah." Riku nudged Ansem's shoulder with his palm. "What is it called? The form it changed into?"

The other three looked at Ansem expectantly. The lavender-haired boy groaned a little bit.

"The Keyblade I held during that battle… it was named… it's called…"

Redemption.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine: The Princess and the General

"No! Absolutely not!"

"Ah, c'mon, Donald! You and both know that the gummi ship can hold more than three people! Cid modified it for us so it would."

"The answer is still no!"

"Gawrsh, Donald. Just let him try. They may not even want to come anyway."

"The answer is still no!" Donald repeated.

"What the hell, Donald? What's wrong with you? I'm gonna go ask them and there's nothing you can do to stop me. Even if they don't come, I'll still know I tried. I am NOT going to carry your feathery ass all the way to the gummi ship again."

Sora pushed open the doors of Olympus Coliseum and bolted away from the irate duck, leaving Goofy to deal with him. He felt sorry for the dog, but he knew Goofy wouldn't use physical force to get him to shut up.

The spiky-haired teen bypassed the arena, innately knowing the men he was looking for wouldn't be there until they were needed. They were strange that way and awfully alike that way as well. The only difference between Sephiroth and Leon, really, was that Leon didn't get the cool theme music playing while he got his ass kicked. Sora couldn't help the grin at the memory. First time he'd tried to fight the mighty General, he'd gotten his ass handed to him on a silver platter. The second time, he'd wiped the floor with Sephiroth.

And he still didn't get to call him "Seph" like he'd been promised.

But he didn't want to get gutted with Masamune. He liked living.

Sora wandered around the apartment buildings that had sprung up to house the different competitors, electric blue eyes sweeping the grounds for any sigh of chocolate brown or silver complimented with black leather. Maybe they were at the café? Doubt it. It was only what? noon? They could possibly still be sleeping. Lucky bastards.

He wandered toward Leon's apartment. Passing through the halls, he heard a shout, a scream, and a crash. He bolted toward the sounds, knowing who screamed. When he reached the scene of the crime, he leaned against the wall, panting lightly. He couldn't help but grin at the sight. It was too priceless.

Donald was pinned against the wall by his jacket, a rather long sword being the thing holding him there. Goofy stood off to the side, a hand pressed to his muzzle, and to the left of him was Leon, with a hand covering his eyes.

A broken bowl lay on the floor.

Steaming noodles and broth slowly seeped out around the fragments of the bowl.

A pissed off, hyperventilating, silver-haired madman stood before the duck, arm still forward from throwing his beloved sword.

"I am going to kill you." Sephiroth bit out, spacing out each word and adding tons of malice to his voice as he approached the shaking avian.

Sora moved between the raging SOLDIER and his target, hands held up in obvious surrender. "Aw, let him live for right now, Sephiroth. We're going to need fodder, you know. He's bait."

Cat-like green eyes narrowed at the boy, but the General drew back nodding, reaching over Sora's shoulder to remove Masamune from the wall. Judging by Donald's yelp, the man had managed to slice some feathers and skin.

That would satisfy him for a while.

Now get him to actually listen and hopefully agree to what Sora was going to propose.

"I'm sure you've got more somewhere. We'll make Donald clean this up with a toothbrush and–"

"Toothpick."

Donald shivered from the coldness and the rather joyful tone the nihilistic madman spoke with.

"Okay, toothpick. And we'll get you more ramen and even some green tea. How's that sound?"

"Only half as good as frying the damn bird, but I'll let him live for that." He sheathed Masamune and moved from the hallway to his apartment, with Leon, Goofy, and Sora following at a respectful distance behind him. Sephiroth sat at the table as Sora hurried to make his food and drink. Previous lessons had taught them all it was better to do things for the General when he was like this.

Once the man had what he wanted, the Sora joined Leon, Goofy, and Sephiroth at the table. A staring contest between Sora and Leon was just beginning to get started when it was interrupted by Goofy, the sneeze still echoing in the apartment.

"So. Sora." Sephiroth muttered, pinning the boy with a stare. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be looking for Riku?"

"I am." Sora replied. "Just came from Hollow Bastion. Belle gave me some crappy leads and I'm going to follow them. But I'm here to ask if you and Leon wanted to come along."

"And why would we want to do that?" Leon spoke finally, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms across his chest.

"For the adventure?"

The General made a sound crossed between a snort and choking. Leon merely stared at him.

"And what kind of adventure would this be?"

"I dunno. But do you two really want to stay here, fighting in the Coliseum against the same enemies over and over again? Wouldn't you rather fight something that would present a challenge and get messy? I bet you're itching to bury Lion Heart in something other than Heartless flesh. And Sephiroth too. I know for a fact he'd like to put Masamune through a certain pink-wearing woman again."

"That I would. Those bookcases in the Bastion library are perfect." The silver-haired man smirked at Sora, the boy shying away with a nervous smile.

"Come on, what do you say?" Sora asked, almost pleading. "Won't you come along?"

"And where are we going?" asked Leon, leaning forward now in feigned interest, fingers steepled with his chin resting on his thumbs.

"We're going to go to Bedouin first. That's where the trail warms up. We follow that trail and we find Riku."

The General assumed a similar pose as Leon, one leg crossing the other at the knee, his face blank and guarded. "What's in it for us if we do go?"

"Besides getting to kill things and blow things up?" Sora asked, a forced smile appearing on his face to cover his discomfort.

That silver head dipped once in a nod.

"Um. Finding the people you're looking for? I'd pay you, but I don't have a hell of a lot of cash."

Leon just smirked at the brown-haired boy. Despite the nerves and the uneasiness, the boy was desperate to have them in the party. He glanced once at Sephiroth and then back to Sora.

"Very well. I'll go with you."

Sora grinned at the gunbladist, refraining from giving a very undignified squeal. "Thanks Leon! You won't regret it!"

"I hope not." Slowly, Leon's head turned toward the silent silver-haired man across from him. "What about you, Sephiroth?"

The sound of the chair scraping back was the first part of their answer. The second came when the General stalked toward the door. The third and final part of their answer came in words.

"I'll think about it." Sephiroth turned to give Sora a slashing glare. "Don't leave without my answer, Sora, or I'll take you into the arena and beat your ass to the point Riku won't be able to tell who you are."

The door slammed.

The three sat in silence. Finally, Leon stood and moved toward his bedroom.

"I'll get ready. I'm assuming we're meeting on the steps in front of the World Exit?"

Sora nodded. "World Exit doors, whenever you're ready. But like Sephiroth said, we're not leaving without his answer."

Leon nodded and vanished into his room. Sora and Goofy took their leave to check up on Donald and with Sora sniggering the whole way, they left to sit at the World Exit steps to wait.


	11. Chapter 11

Interlude 01: White on Black

I stand in front of the mirror, looking at my reflection. Sora reminds me all too well of Him. That radical smile, the joking voice, the I-Can-Do-Anything-You-Can-Do attitude, right down to the wild hair.

Perhaps that's why I don't let him call me 'Seph' like Leon. I look around my apartment, seeing everything as if I would have had there been lights on. It's the Mako in my bloodstream, years of therapy and scientific genetic manipulation. I sigh, run a hand through my hair and find a place to sit.

Sora's offer is very appealing, considering this boy is the only link I have to my youngest son. Truthfully, the boy has been the only highlight in my day. He is a worthy opponent and despite his youth he is a skilled fighter. I actually consider him a friend at the same time I consider him a threat. Leon is the same. The man is a definite opposite of Sora… and Him.

Seeing Cloud here… I knew that He was alive as well. He had to be. If Cloud existed, than so did He, somewhere. Cloud knew nothing, didn't remember anything about Him, only Aerith. I feel disgusted as soon as I think her name. Little Ancient bitch. Our first time, His and mine, our first night together we spent twined in each other's arms because she had hurt Him. The love He gave her was given back to Him in lies and pain. That night, though, as He lay beside me, He confessed to me that I was the one He loved.

My eyes open to stare at the ceiling, my mind drifting away from that memory to another. He never left my side, always waiting for me, my shadow. I raise a hand in front of my eyes and stare at it. He trusted me, He loved me, and as much as He annoyed me, He was my best and only friend. And He paid dearly for all of that loyalty. Dearly.

- Masamune sliding effortlessly through soft flesh -

With these hands I hurt Him. I gave Him five years of hell and signed His death warrant. And He never once hated me for it. He became a part of Cloud through memories, those memories leading the blonde to do as He wanted, to help me.

And I knew it. I had tried so hard to get Cloud to stop imitating Him, to stop being Him. And when I fought Cloud in our own tournament, I knew that He was no longer a part of the blonde.

If I went with Sora, would I find Him? Would He be looking for me?

I surprise myself, feeling a strange wetness at the corners of my eyes. I wipe away the tears and settle my emotions again.  
I shouldn't be so pessimistic. He would look for me until the day the world ended. Hell, He'd look for me even after death. I should look for Him. He always said that if two people who love each other look for each other, they're bound to meet one day.

He's looking for me. I will look for Him.

Then we could find our sons.

I rise from the bed, changing from the lounging clothes to my customary black leather. I reach for Masamune and hook it to my side. My single black wing stretches out and then folds against my back. Once more, I look into the mirror at my reflection.

Green, cat-slit eyes stare back at me, lips of the reflection's face curled in a small smirk. I move toward the door, step out. I don't bother to teleport, rather enjoying the walk. I spot Sora and Leon sitting on the steps next to each other, staring off into the distance. They're speaking to each other, soft tones that fade gently into the background. Since I see neither Donald nor Goofy, I assume they're already on the gummi ship. They stand and quiet as I approach, Sora's head tilting to the side.

"I will come with you, Sora."

The boy practically beams and turns toward the ship, shouting to Goofy that I'm joining them. Once he vanishes, Leon turns to me.

"We're going for the same reason, aren't we?"

"To find someone we should have been looking for a long time before this?"

He gives me a rare smile and walks toward the gummi shop, vanishing within. I follow a few moments after.

Don't you dare get yourself killed again, I think, picturing Him in my mind. I'm coming for you. So wait for me…

Zack.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Ten: Rabbit Chase

Everyone was starting to get agitated. Even Zack, who normally would be joking around. I can feel the animosity growing and figure Seifer is the cause. After all, once we broke camp all he did was complain. Zack finally told him to shut up.

In words I don't want to repeat.

Let's just say the threat that went along with his words was very graphic and in great anatomical detail, though physically impossible.

Emma yowls in my ear and leaps down from my shoulder, streaking towards a bright light. Instinctively, I run after her, all the while cursing my own stupidity. I hear Riku behind me and amazingly I see Zack beside me. A flash of white, a gust of wind, and the black haired man shoots ahead, stopping behind the fuzzy demon. I'm the first to reach them and witness a white-feathered wing vanishing as if it had never been. Zack tilts his head and grins at me.

The grin tells me he knows I saw the wing.

And that I'd better keep my trap shut about it.

The moment I shudder, he grins wider and turns to look out over the green field.

Riku comes up beside me, panting lightly, and then Seifer arrives, thoroughly pissed off and grumbling.

"What the fuck is this?!" the blond shouts, sweeping Hyperion across the breadth of the field. I edge closer to Riku, who's looking exasperated.

"It's a field, Seifer. A field." Zack's grinning as he speaks, glowing gold-green eyes watching the blond before looking back out over the open space.

"I know it's a fuckin' field, Fair. We're out of that goddamned forest into a fucking field!"

"Oh, shut up, Seifer." Zack lifts his hand and points. "There's a village over there."

"Mom's right," Riku lifts his own arm to shield his eyes from the sun. "It's more of a town, actually."

"Town, village." Zack shrugs. "They're pretty much the same thing."

I grin. "Nah, a town is bigger. Hey, there's smoke coming from it."

We turn to look at Seifer, who's now crouched down and chewing on a blade of grass. He looks up at us with a look of suspicion. "I didn't do it. For once, I didn't do it."

Emma purrs, twining around my ankles before she bounds off down a very familiar path. We follow, once more in a good humour.

Sora set the gummi ship down in a thick forest near Bedouin. His radical grin was plastered to his face and all he could think about was finding Riku. Leaping out of the cockpit to the grass, he made a sharp motion with his arm and moved to pull a pack out of a hidden compartment. Goofy was the first to jump down, followed by Leon who wore his usual blank mask. However, he did seem amused about something.

Sora opened his mouth to ask. He closed it when the General appeared with a wicked grin spread across his features. When he touched the ground, he merely slapped his hands together, as if dusting them off.

"…Where's Donald…?" Sora asked. Sephiroth just smiled. And smiled wider when Sora cringed.

"He's opted to stay behind with the ship." The silver-haired man moved forward, throwing his arm around the Keyblade Master's shoulders. Sora sighed and let the General guide him away from the ship. Leon and Goofy followed, the humanoid dog looking back at the ship in almost-worry.

"What did you do?"

"Told him if he came along I'd fry him with Fire 3 and dip him in plum sauce to feed to the starving masses."

A snort from behind them said that Leon had found that amusing. Sora did too.

No one really liked Donald.

As they walked through the woods, they talked of inane things. Mostly Sora describing Bedouin and his companions asking questions.

When they walked into the city, Sephiroth grew gravely quiet. When the General was silent, you went silent. Otherwise you tended to end up dead. Leon reached out and put a hand on Sora's shoulder.

"Something isn't right. Keep your eyes and ears open."

"Listen to what people don't say." Sephiroth whispered, one gloved hand dropping to touch Masamune's hilt. Sora nodded and began walking forward.

Electric blue eyes surveyed Bedouin, taking in all of the sights. Even if he missed something, Leon's sharp eyes wouldn't and Sephiroth's ears would definitely pick up something.

That is if Sephiroth didn't feel like killing that something first.

A huge platform in the center of town caught his eye and as he walked toward it, he began to tense. The people of Bedouin looked terribly frightened as well as apologetic – relieved. He knew why they looked relieved. The Keyblade Master was here. They may not know who his companions were, barring Goofy, but whoever traveled with the Keyblade Master must be on the side of light.

Right?

Sora let out a quiet breath, Leon and Sephiroth were here of their own accord and he knew, though they were all tentative friends, the two older men wouldn't hesitate to leave Sora on his own. He was a big boy, the saver of worlds.

However, if he got into a really exciting fight, they'd stay and kick ass.

"Ah, Keyblade Master! Forgive us!"

Sora turned, settling his eyes on one of the priests, a feline humanoid who wrung his hands in pure fear. Sora couldn't remember his name.

"What for?" Leon calmly asked, hanging back behind Sora a bit. The cat-man bowed before he fell to his knees, hands clasped together.

"After you had left our city, we had a minute Heartless infestation. We managed to destroy the nest and a few days later, a yellow-eyed boy came to Bedouin in the company of another, white-haired boy and a cat wearing a jeweled collar. They both looked alike, twins, but the yellow-eyed one was surely a Heartless."

Sephiroth's hissed, "Continue.", had the cat-man shaking.

"We tried to sacrifice the human Heartless but his companion rescued him. They ran to the docks, to one of the ships. We can only assume they landed at Therein, across the inland sea."

If Sephiroth's hands hadn't been on Sora's shoulders, the young man would have bludgeoned the feline humanoid to death with the Ultima Keyblade. Handing the seething boy to Leon, the General moved forward and knelt before the trembling priest.

"If you ever come across these two again, you will not harm them. For if you do, I will make you regret it. Do you understand?"

The priest nodded and scuttled away as the silver-haired man rose. He turned to the fuming brunette and watched Leon shrug.

"Sora."

Electric blue eyes snapped onto glowing green.

"They're safe. We'll go to the docks and find a ship to take us to Therein. From there, we follow whatever path they've left for us."

"And if they didn't?"

"You can't give up now, Sora. We know they're alive." Leon rested his hand on the boy's unruly mop of hair.

"But for how long?" Sora lamented.

"Sora." Blue eyes met glowing green once again. "Riku won't allow himself to die until he finds you. We know he rescued another boy that looked like him. You know who this boy is. Now, we're going to Therein, we're going to follow their trail."

The boy nodded, fists clenching. When he relaxed, his companions did well.

The boy could hold a grudge, worse than anyone else they knew. An angry Sora was a dangerous Sora. And a dangerous Sora was one thing they didn't need.

Once they were all out to sea, Sephiroth kept a close eye on the boy. Sora wanted to be left alone and so he would abide by those wishes. The General sighed. Definitely like Him, Sora was.

Zack's forced me to cover my eyes with a black cloth, despite my protesting. He smacks my hands away from the blind each time I try to take it off. I wait for my body to vanish and wake up in a black hole being tortured.

Nothing happens.

I can see through the cloth and I look at everyone in our group. Somehow, Seifer's begun wearing a hooded black coat, the same as Riku and Zack. I swear, sometimes I think Riku's mom just wants to show off.

How did he get these clothes anyway?

"Special Gongagan secret." He grins. He pats his gloved hands against his black pants, tugging the gossamer scarf around my neck into place. His sword, I notice, has vanished. He just smirks.

"Let's just get into town." Seifer gripes, adjusting his hood. Riku just snickers and throws an arm around my shoulders. Emma's disappeared somewhere and I realize I don't really give a damn where she's gone.

"Right, let's go." Zack begins to walk, leading the way. The town we enter is decorated in demon masks and dark lights, giving off the air of a festival as well as a spooky, dark feeling of death.

Zack seems to feel right at home.

Amazingly, so do I.

People are flocking in the streets, playing games, watching plays. We stay together, looking around.

"Where are we?" Riku asks, looking at the spiky-haired man.

"A town." Zack replies, the eye roll in his voice, and he turns back to grin at his son. "From what I hear, this place is called Del Morte. And apparently, it's their celebration of all things Goth."

"Dad would love it," Riku mutters softly.

Zack laughs and herds us further on. We all move closer to each other and break from the crowded streets into an alley.

I stiffen and turn just slightly, looking into the shadows behind us. I feel like I'm being watched and I don't like it one bit. Riku touches my shoulder and our group begins to walk again. Somehow, Seifer's amazing people skills enrolls us in a scavenger hunt. Why or how, I really don't want to know.

We're led to a cave, given instructions and let loose amongst the other competitors. Apparently, anyone can register for this and at any time. Which means no one's found the treasure.

We enter the cave, sticking together.

I'm being watched.

And I don't like it.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Eleven: Fragmented Child

/Wake up now. That's a good boy. Do you know where you are? Do you know who you are? Can you speak?/

The darkness is crowding in around him, cutting off air, sight, distorting hearing. He struggles against the darkness but it only tires him. The sepulchral voice urges him to just give up and relax.

/Can you hear me?/

He nods slightly, answering the silent voice. There's a far off chuckle, a laugh, deadly and welcoming all at once. He's certain he's heard this voice before, certain he knows it from somewhere. But where?

/Don't dwell too much on it, little one. Just wake up now. It's time for you to go back to where you belong./

Belong? Where does he belong? He wants to ask but that deep voice continues on as if it hadn't heard the question.

/I'll come for you soon, now that I know where you are. Don't try to resist me lest you wish for an eternity of pain./

/Who are you? Who am I?/

/I am you. A fragment of me, my little lost heart, and I'm coming to get you./

/I am…/

A fragment?

After a severe argument between Zack and Seifer, we choose to go right. And by we I mean Riku and I. This leaves Seifer with a pouting look on his face. Not that he'd ever admit it, but he was.

I whisper to Riku my feeling of being watched and he just nods, stepping a little closer to me. I suppose I should feel annoyed at being coddled so, but I don't. I'm capable of defending myself, sure, but added protection at my back doesn't hurt either. We enter a chamber with six offshoots and a tiled floor. As Zack consults Riku and Seifer, I move toward the tiled floor.

Each tile has a different rune and colour. I tilt my head as I study the floor. Each rune corresponds to a colour, so there's only one correct path to the correct tunnel. I take a step forward and suddenly my vision swims.

What. The. Hell?

A dark room, lit by green and violet light. A man is there, almost bent by age, pouring over an old tome. Another is there, a younger male, face masked by a helmet, body covered by dark cloth.

/Where are you going?/

The younger male shifts, gesturing with his hand. The old man slashes a glare at the youth.

/You know what's happening./

/I am you./

/You are mine,/ says the old man, gnarled fingers reaching for the young face.

/No!/

/I own you. You're not meant to exist like this./

/No! I am-/

"An?" Zack's beside me, a hand on my shoulder to steady me before I topple into the tiles. Riku's there too, on my other side to help support me. "Are you all right?"

Am I all right? I just had this vision of an old man trying to molest me. I don't think I'm all right. "I think so…"

A dark room, plush black carpets on the walls, one on the floor, all meant to muffle sound.

Screams, heart-wrenching, soul-tearing pain contained in each.

Rage, hatred, sadness, longing.

They were all there, in those sounds.

Why?

Zack and Riku help me stand up, Riku keeping an arm around mine to hold me upright in case I felt like having another fainting spell. I can still feel the ghost touch of the old man, still feel a feeling of the revulsion the younger male had for the elder.

What were they to each other?

Master and apprentice?

Or master and slave?

What did it have to do with me?

Bright, blinding light. Such rage in those strikes! Such hatred! How it burned!

Seifer lets out an exasperated sigh. "If the princess is done fainting can we please get back to choosing which way to go?"

"Are you really okay?" Riku asks in a whisper.

"I think so." I give the other a shaky smile. "I'll be all right."

Zack coughs a little to get our attention. "The red tiles are the ones we have to take. Once we get across, we take the left path."  
"From where?" I ask, leaning a little more on Riku as I feel my head start to spin again.

Laughter, torturous laughter.

Pieces of glass broken like puzzle pieces littered the black floor.

Some were foggy, some were clear. Some glowed with bright light while others glowed deep black. Fragments. Fragments of what?

Of me.

"From where? From where?! God damn it, An, weren't you listening?" Seifer reaches out to pull me away from Riku and into a headlock, rubbing his knuckles against my skull. Riku just gives the blonde a wicked glare to get him to let go of me. I stumble a little bit, thankful Zack has the presence of mind to catch me.

"Enough," Zack says. "Look, just go across now."

Riku goes first, and I follow him across the red tiles, leaping onto the cave floor once across. Our companions do the same, Seifer making a swipe at Zack once he reaches us. Zack only dodges it with a smile and moves down the path, taking point. We fall in behind him, each of us keeping our eyes and ears open.

Sora was frowning heavily by the time they entered the town at the edge of the forest. Goofy had run ahead of them and stood now on the path leading into the city. Sephiroth walked beside Leon, arms folded over his chest. The silent brunette turned to the boy as he walked by, an elegant eyebrow raising.

"They've got to be here," Sora stated, stopping to look at his companions. Then he turned to Goofy. "Go back to the ship, let Donald know where we're going."

As the humanoid dog ran back the way they had come, Leon merely nodded an answer; Sephiroth glowered at the town almost suspiciously. The place was awfully festive for a place celebrating the dead. Something wasn't quite right.

"Let's have a look around." The General spoke, smoothly melding into the shadows as he stepped back. "See if anyone's heard anything."

"We should stay together." Leon said softly, a hand resting on Lion Heart's hilt. He glanced at Sora and the boy followed him after the silver-haired man. An hour of walking around the town and with no answers to our questions was not something they had hoped for, but the more they knew about the town, the sooner they could escape. They paused for a moment by a cave in which parties of warriors went into, trying to find the treasure and make it back out in one piece. Sora leaned against the ticket booth, fighting back tears of frustration. He looked up into glowing green eyes when their owner placed a gloved hand on his shoulder.

"That one group has help, I'm sure of it."

Leon stepped into the shadows as Sephiroth pulled the Keyblade Master back. They watched a cloth on the ticket booth pull back and then fall in place once again as whoever was looking out was satisfied that no one was eavesdropping.

Sora stared at the booth once he realized the gaze of the person would have seen them, before a wet tongue touched his cheek. He jerked a bit and heard a quiet laugh. Against Leon's shoulder sat a green furry creature.

Carbuncle, mouthed Leon to his companions, shielding.

Sora could tell Seph was smirking and surprisingly he felt he was as well. Leon's hand moved to his mouth, index finger pressing against his mouth in a 'be quiet' gesture. Like one entity, the group's attention centered back on the booth.

"-SOLDIER. Recognized the belt."

"If he is, then nothing we do kill him. And what are we going to do about those twins and the blonde?"

"The SOLDIER is the same group as them." A pause. "If they figure out all the traps, he's going to be very angry."

"The sacrifices must be made."

"He demanded so many this year."

Sephiroth's hand squeezed Sora's shoulder at the voices. The smaller brunette looked up at the man and saw the carefully guarded, hopeful look. They all had a hopeful look.

Those they were looking for were here. Quietly, the quartet slipped out of the concealing shadows and into the cave. Leon's calm voice was speaking to the furry creature on his shoulder. It leapt to the cave floor and began to trot off.

"Follow Carbuncle," Leon whispered. "He'll lead us to them."

The quartet followed the small shielding summon deeper into the cave, hopeful of finding the ones they were searching for.


	14. Chapter 14

Interlude 02: A Knight's Reprieve

As long as I could remember, we'd been fighting and pushing each other, forcing each other to improve. I guess it was only stupidity that kept me from realizing how much I cared for him. When he joined forces with the Sorceress Ultemecia, however unwilling, I was always afraid he'd do something – anything – that I'd have to kill him for. I never wanted to hurt him, never wanted any of this. Lion of Balamb… Commander Leonhart… they were just titles that described my accomplishments. I didn't want them.

I wanted to be called 'Squally', 'Squally-boy', hell even 'Ice Princess' again. Anything to remind me Seifer was still out there, still alive. Until our world was destroyed, I searched everywhere for him. I even enlisted my father's help, asking Laguna to be on a lookout for one Seifer Almasy.

After our world was annihilated, I woke up in Hollow Bastion, alone. No Irvine, no Selphie, no Quistis, or Zell. I remember relief flooding through me as I realized Rinoa wasn't with me. She'd become even clingier with the end of the War, constantly waiting for me to ask for her hand in holy matrimony. I didn't allow her the pleasure, always telling her I wanted Seifer. Perhaps not telling very well, though. She never took the obvious hints, though, and even tried enlisting my friends to get me into a tuxedo and to the altar.

My friends aren't… weren't… stupid. They knew right from the start, I'm sure. I suppose I had fallen in love with Seifer and, during the war, I couldn't reach him. Rinoa was the last person to be so close to him, so I suppose I felt I could be near him as long as I was near her. We shared one kiss and it made me sick.

I left Hallow Bastion to Traverse Town and there met Sora. The kid was just like Seifer in a way, possessing that 'devil-may-care' attitude. No surprise he'd been able to beat me. After that, I suppose, in an odd way, Sora became like my apprentice. My 'cub'. Creepy as it sounds, it's also true. He's my friend and I care for the kid. He has the same rough-and-tumble attitude as Seifer, but he's fiercely loyal, protective. Another lion.

So when he came to Olympus Coliseum, practically begging for Sephiroth and I to join him, I agreed. We were all looking for someone important to us; Sora for Riku, I for Seifer, and Sephiroth for Zack. I was sure Seifer would be looking for me if only to make fun of me for losing control of the situation. So I agreed and found myself wandering the countryside of an unfamiliar world with the SOLDIER General and the Keyblade Master, looking under rocks and following clues that could have come from a questionable source.

Our mismatched little party eventually found enough clues when he hid by the cave mouth inside the dark town of Del Morte. Those we were looking for were inside, walking to their doom. We refused to let them and chased after them into the cave.

Don't do anything stupid Seifer.

Not after I came to find you.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Twelve: Fight for Life

We come to a stuttering halt before a gaping hole, staring down for a moment. The hole is deep, seemingly never-ending. Seifer unsheathes Hyperion and carefully prods the slanting wall with the blade. I can't help but jump as Seifer curses, falling back and holding his gunblade out of range of the sharp spikes that suddenly protrude from the wall.

"Well, that was smart," Zack says dryly, earning a glare from the blonde.

"How are we going to get across?" Riku asks, folding his arms over his chest.

-Piercing yellow eyes, narrowed in anger and hatred.-

-Fearful blue, staring up blankly, encased in ice.-

-Blue-green, shivering and breaking with tears.-

"Jump it seems," Zack replies to his son, unfurling his white wing. He takes a few steps back, glowing eyes narrowed and calculated in a look that strikes Riku profoundly. He takes off running, pushing off the lip of the hole and soaring weightless through the air to hit the ground on the other side, falling into a tumble to take the impact on his shoulder. He rolls to his feet, brushing dirt off his clothes. "Next!"

Riku pushes me forward and puts a hand on my shoulder to soothe me. I swallow, take a few steps back and let out my breath in a huge sigh. I take off running, leaping, weightless.

-Weightless darkness.-

-"Physical strength is nothing compared to mental."-

-Suffocating blackness, the only light tiny dots in the far off night sky.-

I hit the other side, tucking my shoulder to roll. I lack the grace Zack has, though, and end up rolling into the wall. Riku jumps over and lands with feline skill, moving over to me to help me stand. We all look to Seifer, who is alone on the first side of the hole. The blonde is snarling, grabbing onto a small furry green creature. Seifer's cursing, tugging at the creature nibbling on his ear.

Speaking of furry creatures… where'd Emma go?

I can feel the animosity grow in our general area when the trio appears behind Seifer. Seifer can feel it too, stilling as the curses die on his lips. Almost immediately, the blonde's moving again, Hyperion sheathed as he whirls, reaching out to grab a hold on the blue-grey eyed brunette who looks like he's about to kill Seifer.

Sora lands in front of us unexpectedly, pushing me out of the way to get at Riku, grabbing the startled boy and refusing to let him go, even to let Riku breathe.

It takes me a moment to realize there's a presence beside me, the last member of the trio, standing calmly beside Zack. A gloved hand is running over his cheek before the man leans in to kiss him. I feel a blush creeping up my neck as I watch them kiss, disgusted with myself for invading their privacy so and mesmerized at the same time. Their tongues touch and fight for dominance until Zack relents, allowing the other into his mouth.

Riku somehow extracts himself from Sora's hold and moves to punch the silver-haired man, glaring into glowing cat-like green eyes.

"Stop eating mom for a moment and say 'hi' to me." He says.

The silver-haired man gets an odd look on his face, staring at Riku for the longest time, certain to make anyone uncomfortable. But the man soon reaches out, putting a hand on Riku's head.

"Hi."

There's cursing from behind us from Seifer, and he and his brunette soon join us. I become aware of our little group's entanglements. The silver-haired man and Zack; Seifer and the brunette; and Sora and Riku. There's some level of emotional attachment between them all, drawing them close and forcing them to need the other in some way. I look away, unable to keep staring.

-You have no one.-

-You are mine, apprentice. None shall come for you, because I created you.-

-You will fight for me; you will kill them for me.-

I close my eyes tight and force away those strange dreams, the images bubbling up of an old man threatening a younger man, of three armoured warriors glaring death at the young masked man.

I don't know who they are.

I don't know what they are.

Who am I then? Why am I remembering this? Is it memories?

I'm drawn back to reality not by the loneliness I feel, but the low sound of the older brunette's voice, explaining what they're doing here, and what we've just walked into.

A sacrificial game, one my group entered like blind mice and Sora's group entered to save our collective ass. At one point, we can no longer hear the voices of anyone else in the caves, and wonder if we're the only ones left now.

Low rate of survival always brings out the best in people.

Edging into the next room, we see one tunnel and near-automatically, we move toward it.

"Wait." Squall hisses, that single word bringing us to a halt. "Something isn't right here."

I listen for a moment, hearing loud rumbling coming from somewhere beneath us. Curses split the air as the earth opens up beneath our feet, sucking us down into it after a sheer second of weightlessness.

My only thought now is that we're going to die.

Separated.

Alone.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Thirteen: Light and Darkness

Yellow eyes blinked open and peered into the darkness, staring around, comfortable in the silence. The yellow faded back into sea green as there was no need to see into the darkness, and the owner of the eyes sat up, groaning a little at protesting muscles. He'd landed on something hard, something that was digging into his side almost insistently.

Riku quickly got his feet once he realized what – or whom, rather – he'd landed on. He rolled Sora over and let out the breath he'd been holding when electric blue eyes peered up at him in anger and annoyance.

Abruptly, the silver-haired boy was pulled into a tight embrace, his face pressed against the brunette's neck. Riku returned the hug, clutching onto the younger boy as if for dear life. They did not part, merely shifted to where they were comfortable. They shared small touches, as if to reassure each other that they were unharmed.

Sora sighed, burying his face in Riku's soft silver locks, nuzzling close to the nape of his neck and treating it to a gentle swipe of the tongue. Riku let out a soft moan and squirmed enough that, when they turned, they were able to catch each other's mouth to share a breath-stealing kiss.

When they pulled back for oxygen, they clung to each other, laughing quietly between gasps.

"What took you so long?"

"You're a very difficult person to find, Riku. Looked all over for you."

A cuddle, both rejoicing in the closeness of their bodies. Sora stole another kiss from his Dark counterpart, mewling as Riku's tongue swiped at his lower lip. They broke apart again, smiling in the half-darkness.

"Well, you found me."

"Yup." Sora gave a grin along with a sigh. "And now we have to find everyone else."

Riku paused as if thinking. "Well, mom and dad can take care of themselves, Squall's got Seifer with him… Shit."

"What?"

"Ansem. He's by himself."

"Ansem?" A pause. "'Mom and Dad'? I thought your parents were back on Destiny Island."

Riku shook his head in answer. "All right, here's the deal about Ansem. He's on this quest to redeem himself. There's this fuzzy white furball you may or may not have seen following us. That thing is the link between Ansem and whatever put him on this quest. Another thing," Riku added, "King Mickey gave him a Keyblade."

"A Keyblade," Sora echoed. "So he's in our little club?"

"You're taking this much better than I thought you would," Riku muttered dryly, giving his Light counterpart a strange look.  
Sora managed to look properly offended.

"As long as I don't have to beat his ass." Sora paused, giving Riku a searching glance. "He didn't… you know… touch you… or anything. Did he?"

"Sora!"

THWACK

"Ow! Hey! I was just asking if he vandalized what's mine!"

"He didn't." Riku replied with a little snarl. "He saved my life."

"Then I'll have to thank him. Now, about your parents."

Riku paused and stood, helping Sora to his feet. As they began to walk, Sora watched Riku chew on his lower lip.

"You've already met my father. My mother you just met before we all got separated."

Sora was silent. Then, "Hey! No way! No fucking way! Sephiroth is your father?!"

Riku shifted his weight, nodding, keeping his eyes on the dimly lit path. He could hear Sora muttering and allowed a half-smile. When they came to a fork, Sora's muttering had ceased and he was now staring at the silver-haired boy with wide eyes.

"So if Sephiroth's your father, Zack… Zack's your mother? But that's fucking impossible! A man cannot have a child! There's no way! No physically possible way!"

Riku winced at Sora's volume, sidling off to the left path. He heard the brunette's footsteps behind him, along with the mutterings of the physical impossibility of a man becoming pregnant. When they emerged into a circular room with no defined exit, Riku finally turned to his Light counterpart and covered his mouth with his hand.

"Sora, I was born in Midgar. Anything can happen in Midgar, you know that." He waited for the other's nod of assent after understanding filled those radical blue eyes before continuing. "When I was five, something happened and I ended up on Destiny Islands. I don't remember what, but I think it has something to do with why I resonate with the darkness. But that's why you've never seen my parents; they've never been on Destiny Islands."

He watched Sora's eyes fill with something more than understanding, something that told Riku Sora was breaking down the information and piecing it together himself, coming to his own conclusion. Riku sighed, relieved, when Sora gave him that radical, trademark grin. Sora was smarter than he looked, a credit to him and a misgiving his enemies took. When Riku pulled his hand away, Sora took the opportunity to steal a kiss and hug him tight.

"So your parents are here. I get it now. You do look an awful lot like your father."

"But I inherited my mother's temper. So now let's find a way out of here."

The duo split up, searching the room high and low, screening everything. They finally came upon a lever and stared at it as if it were covered in a million poisonous bees and hot tar. They stared at each other and finally stepped back.

A game of Rock, Paper, Scissors shortly followed, ending with Sora's curse rebounding off the stone walls.

Riku's wide-eyed stare was priceless.

Slowly, Sora reached forward, shuddered when he touched the lever and pulled it. A raucous noise of metal grating against stone assaulted their ears, and finally a doorway opened, revealing a room bathed in red hues.

"This is a trap," Sora muttered, hearing Riku's noise of agreement.

Slowly, together, they walked forward into the room, whirling when the door slammed closed behind them with a loud thud that rocked their bones. They were trapped again, but…

"A breeze." Riku said wondrously. "I feel a breeze."

Keyblade summoned and held loosely in his hand, Riku moved to follow the source of the breeze. Sora followed suit, holding the Ultima Keyblade in a downward "guard" position. The Keyblade Master of Darkness crept forward, the Light at his back, and reached out to touch the silver of rock the air was coming from.

"Riku! Don't stop the air!"

The silver-haired boy jerked back a bit, staring at the sliver with wide eyes. "Mom?"

The black spikes of Zack's hair could be barely made out, but with a simple shift, Riku could see clearly into the darkness. Both of his parents were in a room much like theirs, only glowing a deep green in colour. Zack shifted, leaning close to the sliver of rock to smile warmly at his son.

"Hey there. Look, don't block the air. You do that, and you'll kick the bucket. We've already had a minor explosion here."

"That was not my fault."

Riku smiled as he heard his father's voice, the General seemingly glaring at the black-haired man.

"I'll remember that," Zack replied dryly. "Any clue where Ansem is? And Seifer and Squall for that matter?"

"Gee, thanks for remembering us," Seifer's gruff voice echoed into their rooms. "We're… what? What colour is this?"

There was silence, filled with the inaudible eye roll. "Yellow."

"I'm in blue," Ansem's voice shifted into the rooms, muffled. "Someone has the hots for the primary colours or something."

"What do we do?"

"There should be a crystal creating the glow," Ansem said, far away, as though he was searching for the crystal he'd described. "The walls blocking the four rooms from joining will lift and an elevator to the surface should appear, if you press it. Only that elevator leads to whatever's eating the contestants."

"How do you know that?"

There was a ruffle of clothing, as though Ansem was shrugging. "Something just told me. And the last part I made an educated guess."

"Wonderful," Sora muttered, tightening his hold on Ultima. "So what's the plan?"

"Press the crystals, ride the elevator, kill the thing, and go the hell home." Sephiroth spoke, voice low and cold, which really didn't give the others much choice in arguing or offering another suggestion.

They'd come to hate it when Sephiroth did that.

But that usually meant he was angry, so it was better to let him have his way.

Grumbling, cursing, thwacking, arguing, and yelling ensued in the search for the coloured crystals and once they were found, one member of each pair gave a shout of three and pushed.

CLICK

Horrible grating sounded again and the walls began to shake as they rose, throwing dust and small pebbles down around those the walls caged. When the shaking stopped, they were together again. Slowly, they stepped toward the center of the room, weapons clutched in their hands. Sora flicked a glance at Ansem, eyes narrowing in appreciation of the wicked Keyblade held in his hand. Ansem met his eyes, froze and stiffened, before bowing his head in deference. Sora returned the gesture and Ansem slowly approached again.

"The elevator," Squall said softly, staring up almost disinterestedly at the growing cylinder that rose from the floor.

"We take that up, then we have to fight," Zack reminded the group, hand on the hilt of his surfboard of a broadsword.

"…We don't really have a choice," Ansem spoke, voice soft and old. "We can't stay down here forever, and the only way out is that way. If we fight, we'll get out, and we'll save these morons. However, they probably know what's at the end of this, so if we win, we should run. Far. Like frightened mice."

They stared at the elevator, frowning, knowing what Ansem said was true. They couldn't stay down here forever. They'd have to fight eventually and they knew it was better to do it now than later.

As one, the group moved toward the elevator, both dreading and anticipating the battle that was about to begin.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Fourteen: Death Match

Weapons had been clutched tightly on the way up in the elevator, the doors dinging open to reveal a grassy field encased in a dome of clear glass, displaying the night sky. The combatants slipped out one at a time, regrouping with their backs to each other so they could survey the entire area. Ansem shifted, eyes drawn to the moons; one a fiery orange, the other a bloody crimson. Both made him shiver.

"What is it, An?"

Ansem turned toward Sora and Riku, the brunette watching him with a guarded expression and the silver-haired one watching him with question in his eyes.

-Darkness sings in your blood.-

-Do not deny me my birthright.-

-Come back to me.-

Ansem looked down at his Keyblade. The knuckles of his hand around the hilt were bone white, his body trembling. More eyes turned on him when he dropped suddenly to his knees, Riku giving a soft gasp of his name. His vision was swimming, his forehead burning, and he curled his body onto his hands and knees as he threw up onto the ground before him.

-Stop resisting me! Once you've become part of me, all the pain will go away.-

-Leave me alone! I don't want to be you anymore!-

-A barren field, covered with all the Keyblades in existence. Three knights, each one glaring hate from behind their masks at him.-

-Who am I?-

"What's wrong with him?" Seifer asked, green eyes darting around the area as Zack knelt beside Ansem, his hand on the boy's back. A helpless shrug from the SOLDIER and soon his son was kneeling on Ansem's other side, looking into his gold eyes.

"Ansem?"

"It's… it's coming. Can feel it. Tainted, tainted with so much darkness…" Ansem coughed, Riku pulling him to his feet. Ansem wrapped his fingers around the hilt of the Redemption Keyblade, a sigh of relief escaping him as the gentle feeling of healing magic washed over him. The sickness at bay, he leaned on Riku, gold eyes closed.

Sora moved a bit closer to the pair, his own Ultima Keyblade held at the ready. Seifer suddenly let out a curse as the earth beneath their feet began to shake. Sephiroth and Zack crouched to keep their balance, Mako-enhanced eyes searching for the source of the shaking, not finding anything.

"Move!" Ansem screamed as he shoved Riku to the side, launching himself right after the silver-haired youth. Not even a second later, the earth beneath them exploded outwards. Ansem hit the ground and rolled, coming to his feet beside Riku, both lifting their weapons to the ready. Ansem's golden eyes narrowed at the creature that was still shrouded by brown dust and falling earth.

The world became black and white then, Ansem's eyes shifting in the spectrum to see through the shroud. Several small glows came back from the side, his mind registering the positions of his companions, and one large glow in the dirt shield. Redemption swept out to the side, its wielder pushing off and rushing to meet the assailant head on. The small glows moved, retreating from the larger glow. Redemption howled as it swung to kill.

The spectrum was roughly changed back as a large tentacle grabbed Ansem, the appendage wrapping around his middle as another slithered out of no where to wrap around his wrists, staying his Keyblade. Disoriented, Ansem hung there, hearing shouts of his friends and the pained yelps as another tentacle swept the field. A shake of the head and he was staring down at the creature that held him.

-Ah…- the voice brushed over his mind, sickeningly oily, corrupted. -Fresh meat. And so much of it.-

Ansem growled as the maw of the beast opened, the jaws snapping shut a few bare inches from his face. He gave a cry and fell into the dirt, rolling away from the creature and backing up to join Sora and Riku.

"What is that thing?" Zack shouted, raising his broadsword to block a claw sent his way. Sephiroth responded by slicing Masamune through the offending limb. A shrug and the two were retreating back, along with Squall and Seifer.

The creature turned to face them, its beaked mouth opening in a feral grin. The creature was a mixture of beasts, mottled earthen colours, with long tentacles and crab-like claws. A hard, shiny exoskeleton made up its body, along with a long, curved, bladed tail that was stained a dark brown. Legs were sharp skewers of hardened shell, its eyes a sickly yellow, and its head almost human with a behemoth visage. It could speak, which meant it was sentient, and its mere presence made Ansem sick again, the boy retching quietly behind Riku, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he glared at the creature.

"I've never seen anything like that in the books from Hollow Bastion." Ansem whispered. "I've no idea what it is."

"So we've no idea how to beat it." Sora said, shifting his hold on his Keyblade, one foot sliding back to provide leverage when he lunged. Riku did the same, Ansem following a moment later, all three in the same exact stance. The creature before them shifted, a guttural sound Sora assumed was its laugh reaching their ears.

-So it is true. You ARE a fragment of that little brat. I will enjoy destroying you.-

The three were left with no time to ponder what the creature meant that curved weapon of a tail lashing out, sending Ansem to one side, the other two Keybladists to the other. The earth left scarred, the muscular appendage lifted into the air once more, only to come crashing down in Riku's direction.

A swipe of Sora's blade knocked the deadly tip off course by a fraction, just enough to make Riku's leap out of range enough to spare his life. The three were back together then, rushing the creature before rock released the bladed tail for another strike.  
The creature didn't seem too worried at the sudden change in range, one rock-solid claw lashing out and connecting with Riku's side. The massive hybrid was shifting then, entire body moving to follow the first claw, second raising up to slam down in the general vicinity of Sora's skull. A quick dodge roll prevented him from painting the floor with grey and red, the brunette moving to pull his beloved to his feet, Curaga cast on the silver one's no doubt shattered rib cage.

Ansem, on the other hand, had other things to worry about. His fellow Keybladists being subjected to constant rain of blows from the meaty pincers, that left the many tentacles with the task of lashing out at the saffron-eyed boy. Ansem twisted, leaping to avoid having his legs knocked out from underneath him, bolting around to the creature's right flank once he had solid earth beneath him again.

Almost too late did he see the tail coming down at him, Ansem quickly placing one foot across the other and changing direction before he was skewered. The blade was embedded in dirt once more, twitching to remove itself when a sound like an explosion echoed within the dome, fire and debris crashing into the tough exoskeleton shielding the tail, a crack visible when the smoke cleared. Lashing out, Redemption connected with that crack, earning a howl of rage and pain from the creature attached to the tail.

"Move!" the shout was followed by another explosion, Squall darting through the smoke and severing the tip from the rest of the tail. Taking the opportunity opened by the lion and his knight, Ansem bolted toward what he hoped was a safe distance.  
The creature was enraged by the loss of one of its deadly weapons, bladeless tail lashing out to crash into Squall's middle, lifting him off his feet and crashing into the equally leather-bound SOLDIER general. The two were thrown back by the sheer velocity, both forms testing out the solidity of the glass dome encasing them, the loud cracking sounds neither from the glass nor in any way pleasant.

-Fools!-

Seifer barely had time to register the blow dealt to his lion when one pincer came for him, the claw connecting in a very solid way and sending him through the air and into the grass-coated earth. He rolled, finally coming to a stop against a fairly large rock, body curling up instinctively at the massive barrage of pain.

This left Zack alone to assist the smaller members of the party, Buster Sword raised to fend off an onslaught of tentacles, Sora slamming his Keyblade into them and forcibly removing them from the creature's body.

"This is not good!" the brunette Keyblade master shouted, taking in the losses on both ends. A tail and a few wigglies for the thing and they had three temporarily out of commission.

"It looks like Palmer's cooking, no shit this isn't good!" came the SOLDIER's response, massive sword coming down to sever a few more tentacles that were aiming for his son. Said boy in question was running through the barrage, Riku rolling as a pincer came crashing down at him. Those standing were thrown off-balance for a few seconds, the very ground sounding its displeasure at the newest injury.

Ansem could do little more than swipe at any tentacles that came his way, not daring to move forward to assist the others lest he leave something of himself open for attack, and even in defending himself he wasn't faring too well. A few late parries, a few blind blows, and he was looking worse for the wear, skin littered with forming bruises and drying lacerations, and the attacks from the behemoth were within such short intervals of time that he had no hope of casting healing spells on anyone without dire consequence.

The fallen three were beginning to regain themselves by that point, Squall rolling to the side and getting to his feet just as the General straightened as well, Masamune gathered up as he bolted toward the monstrosity, both Seifer and Squall following close behind.

The creature suddenly being attacked from two sides instead of one, the constant battering the others were receiving lessened a little, allowing for a few quick healing spells to be cast, at least enough to lessen the more serious wounds. Hearts were beginning to feel a little lighter at the change of fortunes, only to be crushed as one of those meaty pincers finally found its target.

Riku let out a cry of nothing short of agony as the curved concentration of chitin was pressed to his stomach, point breaking through the barrier of his flesh and erupting out the other end. Vermilion painted the emerald grasses, pincer lifting and jerking downwards, Riku's limp form slamming into the ground with another eruption of horrifying red.

Attentions not drawn by the first cry were certainly drawn by an echoing ones from Sora and Zack, SOLDIER turning from the assailing appendages to get at his son. A mistake, one the brunette Keybladist didn't have time to warn the elder of, still-bloody pincer slamming into the back of the man's shoulders and forcing him to the ground. The brown earth was stripped of blades of green in the path the mako-enhanced body took, finally coming to a stop and laying as still as his offspring.

Sora was seeing red, and none of it was coming from his beloved. Electric blue was fixed on the creature, flashing wildly as he seethed with hatred, knuckles bone-white as he gripped his Keyblade. He was moving forward then, leaping to avoid defensive attacks from the behemoth, blade smacking others out of the way. Still, his progress as far too impeded, or so his current train of thought was telling him just as the offending pincer was completely severed from the segmented limb.

Sapphire shifted to follow the path of flashing silver, and had he not been near bursting with anger, the following sight might have scared him into a corner followed shortly by fetal position. In short and very crude terms, Sephiroth was pissed off. Pupils dilated and glow bright enough to blind, the silver-haired man was hacking the creature to pieces, carnage littering the ground amidst oily, blackened blood.

Not caring to be left with nothing but a steaming carcass to have his own revenge over, Sora barely resisted knocking the elder man away as he leapt forward, his own blows coming has fast and hard to the behemoth as the general's own. He was running, heart hammering and throat almost too tight to allow breath, but allowing a yell of every obscenity he had ever heard spill from Cid's mouth, Keyblade cracking against the remaining pincer and crushing it into uselessness. The two were blurs then, flashing silver visible in between blows to the gigantic creature, who now was howling in pain and rage.

The creature quite distracted, Ansem bolted towards the two recently fallen, letting out a sound at the battered bodies lying in the grass. Ansem said nothing, simply working on a healing spell as quickly as he could, trying to close up the hole through Riku's midsection before it was the death of him.

Just about then, did the foreboding feeling hit him. He looked up, frowning and wondering what else could be going wrong, only to have his vision blocked by a white jacket, Squall covering Zack just as Seifer covered him.

"What—"

"Shut up, keep healing, and keep your head down!"

He heard similar shouts from where Zack was being held, less frantic-sounding but in no way Squall's usual cold tone. Sora hit the ground nearby, Keyblade before him and hands clasped over his head. This only stirred more confusion in Ansem, until a light blocked out all chance of vision, forcing all eyes closed. The earth shuddered beneath them, bucking upwards and groaning, rock splitting beneath the packed layers of dirt as thunder split the air, the cacophony drowning out all else.

He lost all contact with the earth for a moment, lifted into the air a few inches only to fall back once gravity took hold of him again, grunting against Riku's bloodstained chest as he felt the larger weight of the blonde hit his spine.

Almost as suddenly as the whole ordeal had started, it stopped, leaving the party on calm earth once more, slowly getting to their feet, those who could. Ansem glanced around, panting and rather dazed. He didn't feel ill from the monster's presence anymore, and the dome that had caged them in was completely obliterated, a snow of glass littering the ground in a large silvery halo. He turned to look at Sora as he approached, appearing not a little shaken as he moved to finish up the healing of Riku's wounds, Squall having already revived the black-haired SOLDIER.

Sora knelt by Riku, helping with the string of healing spells, the party utterly exhausted. Sora allowed a breath of relief when sea-blue eyes blinked open, focusing first on Sora's sweat-stained face and then drifting around to look at everyone else. Squall and Seifer were on their feet, helping Zack up as Sephiroth joined them. The black-haired SOLDIER was pulled into a tight hug, Sephiroth whispering harshly to him as Zack clung, before nuzzling him comfortingly. Sora pulled Riku to his feet, turning to help Ansem. He offered a smile, Ansem giving a weary one in return.

"Now we're free," Seifer muttered. "Let's go home."

Sounds of assent murmured through the group, the party moving gingerly over the shattered glass to the freedom beyond. Their walk out of the broken dome was not hindered, Sora looking around for something, finding it finally and asking Chip and Dale to pilot the gummi ship to their location. It seemed to be a mutual agreement that they weren't going to walk any further than required.

Ansem fell back to the tail end of the group, a hand pressing to his forehead. He no longer felt ill, but now his head was pounding. Flashes of images, voices, sounds were all invading his senses, forcing him to stop moving. Both hands were pressed to his head as if to ward off the headache.

"Ansem," Riku's voice only made the pain worse, the others turning to look back at the boy in question. He moved forward, reaching out to press his palm to Ansem's shoulder.

Almost immediately Ansem cried out, his vision blacking, his world turning upside down. He was barely aware of Riku and Sora calling his name, of arms wrapping around him to slow his descent. His body jerked once and he was lost in darkness.


	18. Chapter 18

Interlude 03: Simple Dreams

I had met him as a young boy of fourteen, first in Hollow Bastion when he'd possessed the body of my beloved, my opposite. I killed him to save the world from the Heartless, and set on the quest to save Riku from the clutches of Kingdom Hearts. On that quest, I met him again, this time as a boy of sixteen. He wasn't a psychotic body-snatcher anymore. He had his own body, quite sane, and what's even more appalling, is that he was one of us. He was a Keyblade Master like Riku and myself.

We'd come back to Hollow Bastion after getting off that backwater planet, Ansem in worse shape than when we were. He'd screamed. Ansem, the former ruler of Hollow Bastion, the man who'd tried to unleash hell on the worlds with the Heartless, had screamed.

And he'd passed out right after.

He'd had a fever. He'd had it all through the fight with that… crab thing, had made it worse when he used up all his magic reserves healing Riku. One of us sits beside him all day and night, eating only when Aurora gets Ansem to swallow broth in his unconscious state. We're all worried, I won't lie to you. Zack and Squall scour the library for anything that could help us, anything, on Ansem's condition.

He's caught in the throes of nightmares, screaming in some tongue none of us recognize. He writhes and cries out, but he doesn't recognize us. But, there's good news to this story. He's starting to improve. He's able to open his eyes, but he can't sit up on his own. He could hardly speak to us, rather making gestures in companion to his halted words. Couldn't blame him really, considering all the nightmares he'd had during his sickness. No doubt his throat was sore.

Riku and I took to exploring the old castle, playing like we used to on the island, all bad things forgotten. We were in our own little world, not caring about anything. Which only made us feel like fools when we were caught by Ansem, who must have decided to try walking. He is alone, just staring at us. We don't speak until he smiles.

"Look what I can do."

He holds up his hand to us then, palm directed toward the marble floor. A small black puddle forms, a puddle very familiar to us. We watch as a little Shadow Heartless worms its way out of the puddle, the small creature making sounds of pleasure as it waddles over to the one who'd summoned it. The shadow doesn't last long, melting into a black puddle nearly half way to Ansem.

I couldn't frown at him, couldn't rave at him for this. To him, it was a new power, a new accomplishment. He looked so happy, wanting to be accepted by us. By me. I couldn't do anything to ruin his joy. That would be like slapping a small child who'd been trying to give you a present he thought had been a great gift, even if the gift was a rock or a slug.

"That's great, Ansem." I say, watching him smile a bit more. He turns then, walking ahead of us as we walk out of the depths of the castle to the warmer library.

Here, in this place, we're like a big family, where there are no worlds that need saving, no Heartless that need killing, no problems to take away our simple happiness. It's all we've dreamed about. Our simple little dreams.

We sit around the library, on the floor or in chairs, in laps. Seifer is certainly milking that all it's worth, Squall settled in the larger blonde's lap and looking terribly unhappy about it.

But then, Squally always kind of looked unhappy. Always with this sultry pout on his face that Riku tells me Seifer claimed made the brunette sexy. Just makes him look annoyed to me.

Books are set in front of us, open to nothing useful. Zack rubs his eyes, then the back of his neck, cracking a few of his joints.

"There's nothing. Nothing on that crab creature we fought, nothing on what happened to Ansem, nothing, a hundred times over." Zack tells us, gesturing to the books he and Squall had searched through for days as Ansem recovered.

"…Anything on that wouldn't be in these books. These were for everyone to read." Ansem whispers softly. He shifts, rising, and moves toward a bookshelf. He doesn't do anything for a moment, studying the bookshelf before reaching for one book, and pushing it into the wall. The shelf shifts then, sliding inwards and to the side, revealing a narrow corridor.

"You hid the books that weren't for the public eye, huh?" Seifer asks Ansem then as we stand up to follow him.

"I didn't hide anything. These books were always here in the library. I'm just the one who found them." Ansem replies, leading us down the corridor and into another section of the library. This one is dark, mutely lit by black candles, books lining the walls and table. "This is where I learned of the Heartless. Where my insanity started."

I see Zack give a shudder, and watch him move to a hidden section of the dark library. Sephiroth follows a few moments later, but there's nothing but silence from them. Squall shoves Seifer out of the library, back into the main one, following soon after. Riku and I stay, standing beside Ansem as he calls out to the pair in the darkened library.

"You're going to be okay in here?"

"Yes. We'll be fine. Might take a while, but we'll be all right." Zack's voice replies from somewhere among the books. Ansem nods, shifting, and leaves the hidden room, Riku and I trailing behind. but Seifer and his lion are no where to be seen. A soft little sound from Ansem and he's gesturing up the stairs. Ah.

"Well, then," I say with a grin. "All the more reason not to go upstairs, huh?"

Riku shakes his head and smacks the back of my skull, earning soft peals of laughter from our companion. I rub the abused part of my skull and glare at my Dark. He just stares back, a smirk quirking his lips. I can't stay mad at him, and I'm soon grinning as well.

Ansem pauses just before Riku opens the door, turning halfway to look down at a small Shadow that has a death-grip on his pant-leg with its teeth. He kneels down to touch it, his face going from playfully amused to serious.

Watching Ansem switch from a playful boy into a dangerous warrior is a beautiful thing to witness. The playful sparkle in his golden eyes goes out, replaced with a sort of calm wariness. The smile drops to a stoic expression and his bodyline becomes relaxed, ready for any kind of movement that's needed. Makes one wonder if Riku and I do the same thing.

The Shadow vanishes, and Ansem rises. He's serious now, a warrior through and through. He shifts, looking first at Riku, then at me.

"Well?" I say, putting my hands over my chest and grinning. He just stares at me, and the longer he stares the sooner the grin slips off my face to replaced with a just as stoic expression.

"An intruder is in the castle," he says, looking straight at me, "Someone you two know very well."

I see Riku tense in response, and I tense as well. I don't like where this is heading.

"Who…?" Riku says in a croon. My eyes slide to his face, the aquamarine taking on a golden tinge. I'm positive he knows whom, considering the way he's reacting.

"Calm yourself, Riku. There's no need to ride the killing edge until absolutely necessary." Ansem's voice sounds ages older than he looks. No small wonder he became the ruler of Hollow Bastion and the leader of the Heartless. He may be insane, but he's not stupid, even if he said crappy one-liners and repeated words all the time.

The gold retreats from beautiful aquamarine and Riku relaxes, a lazy grin appearing.

"Very well. Let's go see what the bitch wants."

Ansem smirks, nods, and leads us out of the library. I can hear my name being shouted, and in response I give a snarl. One slashing look from Riku quiets that snarl, but my lips still curl in the cruelest of smiles I can make.

So Kairi came looking for me, huh? No doubt by now she's heard Riku's been found, and Ansem's "rebirth" has been kept very hush-hush, so it isn't him she's come to claim revenge on. No, she's here to destroy my Dark and reclaim me as she promised a year ago.

Let the bitch try.

Riku was taken away from me twice; once by Ansem, once by Kingdom Hearts.

I won't let a spoiled little girl who's -fixated- on my body being hers take him away from me a third time.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Fifteen: Confrontation

Kairi wandered the halls of the Hallow Bastion castle, calling out for a reply. She received only her own echo until she reached what had to be the throne room, remembering the room with startling clarity as the place she'd woken from her heartless stupor. This was where Sora had rescued her from Riku – no, Ansem. He'd rescued her from Ansem and Riku had rescued her too. But…  
Her fists clenched at her sides.

Riku had taken over Sora's heart before she'd even had a chance. Her heart had been in Sora's body, her heart was Sora's heart, so why was Sora choosing Riku over her? That wasn't how it was supposed to be.

She stepped up the stairs to where a throne had been set, freezing at the sight of who was sitting in that throne. Chin propped on a fist, aquamarine eyes on hers, silver hair falling around thin shoulders, he sat with one leg draped over one armrest, just smiling at her.

"Hello, princess." Riku said. "I've been waiting for you."

"Where's Sora?" Kairi demanded, moving closer to the throne and Riku. The silver-haired boy shrugged.

"Somewhere. How should I know where he's at?"

"He's your best friend!"

"Fine thing to say coming from you. Aren't you Sora's friend too?"

Kairi scoffed but she didn't reply, only moving closer to the silver-haired youth. She lifted a hand to her lips, tapping them gently as she circled the throne and Riku. When she came to stand before him, she bent at the waist, hands at her hips, smiling into Riku's eyes.

"I'm going to be more than Sora's friend. All I have to do is get rid of you."

"I'm afraid that's going to be a little difficult because," Riku said as he inspected his nails. His eyes downcast, he simply avoided looking at her until her temper frayed enough to strike him. Her hand never made it to his cheek, Riku's hand grabbing onto her wrist and squeezing tight. Kairi gasped and struggled against Riku's hold as butter yellow eyes looked up at her through silver bangs, the boy rising to his feet with her held tightly. "I'm not Riku."

Kairi gave a shriek as she struggled against the iron hold on her wrist, trying her best to tug on the hand holding her, trying her best to get free. But her captor wouldn't let her go, instead dragging her to the center of the throne room.

"Ansem, I don't think we wanted to scare her."

Kairi froze, staring at Sora as he and the real Riku materialized out of the shadows, her eyes going wide at the syllable of the name. She turned to face the one holding her, swallowing. "Ansem?"

"Did you really think I'd let Riku confront you?" Ansem asked lowly. "If anything, he'd go off the moment you tried to hit him and then where would we be?"

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Well, we talked while we were waiting for you." Sora said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Riku hit me when I called you a bitch, which you are, and said that I should've explained to you instead of just leading you on."

"I'm not a –" Kairi frowned, glaring up at Ansem from beneath her bangs. "Okay, so maybe I am. But Sora, your heart was mine."  
"It was yours, yeah, but my heart was Riku's."

"It's difficult to really explain in a coherent way, Kairi." Ansem said softly. "Feelings can't be explained. Sora and Riku are connected together on a far deeper level than you are connected to Sora. Think of it this way; Sora's just your knight."

Kairi frowned again, rubbing her wrist when Ansem finally released her, and stared at her own feet for a while. She was a princess of Heart. She had been protected by Sora throughout their adventure. He hadn't once mentioned how much he loved her, and even though the clues had been there, staring her in the face, she'd ignored them. Damn. Dammit.

"It's not fair I lost before the contest even started," she whispered, arms folding over her chest as she stared at her two best friends. Sora gave her a lopsided grin and Riku's mouth just twitched once into what constituted as a grin for him.

"Don't be so upset, Kairi." Sora said a little laughingly. "You can't predict these things."

"Still, if we can set the rivalries aside for now, we need your help." Riku moved toward her, hands on his hips. "Can you use magic?"

"If I concentrate enough, why?"

"Because we can't use Donald or Goofy right now. We can't let them or anyone else know what we're going to do."

"What are we going to do?" Sora questioned. Ansem let out a soft sigh and moved forward a little, summoning up Redemption, holding her out to the three.

"We're going to find out what this entity thing is. I have a quest to finish, and I know my answers will be there at the end. I want to know why I was affected so much when we fought that thing, I want to know why I've been having those nightmares, those visions. If anyone else goes with us, we won't find those answers."

"But what's all that got to do with me?" Kairi asked, hands on her hips as she stared at the blade Ansem held out before her.

"It's a well known fact that every adventuring group needs a healer." Ansem deadpanned as he drew back his Keyblade and let it vanish.

"A healer." Kairi said blandly. "Do I at least get a staff, huh? Maybe a white robe?"

"Don't go all white mage on us, Kairi." Sora said with a laugh. "Come on, I'll take you to the armory and we can find you something there while Riku and Ansem pack our stuff. Sooner we leave, the less time any of the others have time to stop us."  
Kairi shrugged with a grin. "Well, at least I'm not being left behind again. Fine."

"She's certainly taking this a lot better than I thought she would've," Ansem said to Riku as the brunette girl disappeared with Sora. Riku gave a sigh.

"I don't know how the minds of women work, but I think she's given up because she's a closet yaoi fan."

"Christ, what did we do to deserve this?"

"Hell if I know. Come on, before my parents figure out I'm plotting something dangerous," Riku said, pulling Ansem with him toward the kitchens. They spent most of their time talking quietly, with Ansem discussing his nightmares, his dreams, his visions and what he saw and heard in them, sighing after a long while. It made no sense to him, but then, it made no sense to Riku either. Still, the two had a wonderful analytical conversation that neither Sora nor Kairi understood when they appeared in the kitchen to help finish the preparations.

"Well," Kairi said, drawing back from her backpack, which was stuffed full of healing items instead of food like the boys' packs were, "that seems to be about it."

Sora grinned. "Let's get going then."

"Not yet." Ansem said. "Wait an hour and then come to the throne room. Make sure you're not followed and not seen."

"Why an hour?"

"Because if we suddenly disappear now, they're going to catch us," Riku said. "Like on Destiny Islands, when we'd all disappear together to go to the play island."

Both Kairi and Sora made an understanding noise.

"Okay." Sora said with a smile. "An hour."

Ansem guided the group through the tunnel beneath the throne, each moving at a quick pace to get as far from the main part of the castle as they could. It wouldn't be long before the adults discovered they were missing, and Ansem hoped they'd be far enough away that none of those looking for them would be able to find them easily. They didn't speak as they made their way down to the base of the castle through the secret passages, emerging onto the waters that somehow supported their weight. They hurried then to where Kairi had left the transport and stowed away before the final boarding call. The ship was away a few moments later and the four emerged from their hiding place to watch Hollow Bastion shrink into the distance.

"What do we do now?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know," Ansem replied softly. "I guess we just get off where this ship stops."

"That's a good way to get lost." Sora said with a grin. "And a good way to find an adventure."

"Do we have any more clues than that?" Riku asked. "I mean, really, if we're just wandering around without an idea of what the hell it is we're doing, we might as well just have stayed here."

Ansem shrugged a little bit. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see, won't we?"

The three Destiny Islanders just looked at the silver-violet haired young man and shrugged in unison. All they could really do was wait now for something to happen, and hope that something would point them in the right direction.

The ship remained in space for hours, drifting leisurely along as the few passengers on board moved about, staring at stars and far off worlds, giggling and laughing and pointing. The only passengers that weren't as excited were the Princess and the three Keyblade Masters. They sat in a secluded little area of the ship they'd claimed as their own and sat talking or, in Ansem's case, sleeping. Kairi learned of all she had missed while Riku and Sora were away, staring at her staff and her repertoire of spells as she talked with her two best friends. Ansem twitched only once in his sleep and then was still.

-Crumbling rock, running as fast as possible to avoid the strike. A high leap, a twist, metal crashing against metal as the two combatants fought.-

-Look! Look at the power you would have! Just come back to me!-

-Never! I won't go back!-

-You don't have a choice, little fragment. I've already collected your brothers.-

-My… my brothers…?-

-Did you think you were the only one? No, no you're the most important piece. I couldn't let you come to harm before the others could…-

-Important…?-

-Can it survive?-

-Will it survive?-

-Can you survive?-

-I will survive. I will beat you. I will be free.=

-A harsh laugh, darkness and fear and hatred swirling within the evil sound. Sure, says the darkness, sure. Come here, come here to me, little fragment, and I will tell you how truly a slave you are.-

Ansem's eyes opened, dull gold staring into Sora's exquisite blue eyes. Riku and Kairi were hovering over his shoulders, and Ansem slowly sat up, looking startled that he had been lying on the floor of their small space. He shook his head at the unasked question that the three wanted to answer, and kept quiet as Kairi cast a quick Cure spell on the small cut on his forehead.

"What was it this time?" Riku asked.

Ansem gave a grim smile. "I know where we have to go, and you're not going to like it."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Sixteen: Dark Corridor

"I'm going to kill him when he gets back," Sephiroth said as he watched his son and his friends disappear onto the transport between worlds. Zack laughed and shook his head.

"If you really didn't want him to go, you would have stopped him."

Sephiroth snorted and turned away from the window, looking back at the dark haired ex-SOLDIER who was sprawled out on the bed in their borrowed room, leafing through a huge book he'd brought up from the downstairs library. Slowly, the ex-General moved to settle beside the ex-Major, watching those gold-green eyes scan the pages of words, unable to help the little smirk forming on his lips.

"Quit smiling," Zack said off-handedly. "Do you want to kill poor defenseless puppies?"

"No, just poor defenseless boys."

"Seph, he's your son. You know he's going to be like you."

"He's not crazy enough yet."

Zack laughed and turned from his book to stare at his lover for a long while. He closed the book and pushed it from the bed, sitting up to face the older man, head tilting. "I don't want him to be crazy like you. Only one of you is enough."

Sephiroth gave a crooked grin. "Don't I know it."

Ansem led the group off of the transport at the first world they arrived at, a dusky place that seemed foreboding even to the man who piloted the transported. He'd warned them, but Ansem hadn't said a word in reply, leaving Kairi to thank the man, but we'll be okay so please stop trying to change our minds sir.

The three Islanders didn't know where Ansem was leading them but he was leading them somewhere, his golden eyes slowly glazing over, as if he were in some trance. The other three just followed, weapons at the ready just in case as the darkness began to grow longer and deeper. The yellow-eyed boy led them through abandoned city streets, the four keeping close together as wind howled through empty buildings. Kairi shivered and lit her staff with a quick fire spell if only to give them a little bit of comfort as the darkness grew thicker.

Something brushed against all their minds, and Sora, Riku, and Kairi shivered. Ansem reacted with a jerk, eyes losing their Heartless-golden luster to appear almost a deep brown. His body trembled, and he almost dropped to his knees, but Riku was there to catch him, holding him up.

"You okay?" he asked.

Ansem nodded somewhat absently. "Yeah… but… come on. He's waiting for us."

"Who's waiting for us?" Kairi asked as the group began to move again. Ansem only shrugged and kept silent, moving deeper into the darkness that swallowed up Kairi's fire. It was instinct then, for the Keyblade Masters to form a triangle around their healer, Sora taking the left, Riku the right, and Ansem the front. They walked at the pace Ansem set, hurrying to get wherever Ansem was leading them. Their eyes just kept scanning the dark around them, waiting for something, anything, to leap out and attack them. Only nothing ever did, and though their weapons were all ready to defend and kill, it didn't seem like they were going to need them. Ansem paused within the darkness then, moving forward step by step to reach out, touching a section of the darkness. His hand came away wet by the dark, the black, viscous fluid dripping from his fingers.

"That's gross," Sora and Kairi said together. Riku simply rolled his eyes. Ansem frowned and wiped his hand on his pants, turning to look at the youngest two in their group.

"It's through here." He said quietly, eyes drifting from Sora and Kairi to Riku. Riku just nodded and moved to follow Ansem through the darkness. Sora swallowed and moved through, with Kairi bringing up the rear and trying not to shriek about the dark fluid touching her skin. She was amazed to find out then that the darkness didn't stain her skin or her clothes as she emerged, moving closer to Sora and Riku as she stared around the chamber the four had appeared in.

"What is this place?" she asked softly, seeing nothing but darkness, lit only by a soft jade light, illuminating a pathway for them to follow.

"The Dark Corridor." Ansem replied in a hollow voice.

"A dark corridor?" Riku asked. "That's impossible. Those can only be opened by those with the powers of the dark, and it's dangerous to walk them."

"No. It's THE Dark Corridor. The original. The one where the rest branch off from. But… someone wants us here, that's why we found it." Ansem said. "Let's keep moving. It's probably just as dangerous."

The four took a few steps forward before they heard it, a soft purring sound that began to grow louder and louder until they could feel the brush of wind against their skin, a sibilant voice ghosting across their minds.

-You've come.-

"Who are you?" Riku shouted, making his group stop in the dark. Kairi raised her staff, watching the flame flicker in the wind. Still, the fire persisted, the light making them a target to anything that was coming closer.

-You've come. Finally. We've been waiting such a long time for you.-

"For who?"

-For the fragment.-

"Fragment?" Ansem questioned softly. He frowned, looking at his own hands, noticing the pale flesh had now started to take on a dark tint.

-Come. Come before he notices you're here, fragment. Come to us, and we will tell you what you need to know. What you need to know to be whole.-

-Come.-

-The voice was harsh, old, evil. The old man stepped before the masked young man, hands reaching out for the helmet covering the face.-

-Come on now. Stop fighting me. It's only going to make the pain much worse. They have the Light, the weak, insignificant light. You, my child, will have the strength of the darkness.-

-No! I don't want it! Leave me alone! Please!-

-Do you really think those three will come save you now? Do you? Do you think Terra will leave the side of his beloved Ventus to come save you?-

-He will! I'm his— he won't abandon me!-

-He already has, little one. Now, forget this existence of light. Your name is Xehanort now.-

-No! No!- "No!"

Ansem's hand shot forward, and would have broken Sora's nose had not Riku pulled him out of the way. Sora's eyes went wide, staring at the yellow-eyed Keyblade Master lying on the ground, head pillowed on Kairi's lap. He stared at his friends, blinking his eyes when the images over-laying their real faces wouldn't go away. Finally he sat up, holding his head, eyes closed tight. He felt Kairi's hands on his shoulders, felt the concern the others had for him.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked. "You collapsed… started screaming."

"Yeah… I just had… another vision is all." Ansem picked himself up, brushing himself free of invisible debris just so he didn't have to look into those electric blue eyes.

"Should we keep going?" Kairi asked. "I mean, we can always wait until you're better."

"If I don't go now, I might never be able to." Ansem moved, one unsteady foot in front of the other until he'd reached a momentum where he could propel himself forward without assistance or falling over. Sora and Riku and Kairi still kept pace with him, giving him silent support as he continued walking along the green-lit path. It began to spiral downward soon enough, the sibilant voice telling them to hurry with each passing moment. When the path finally stopped, it opened into a chamber limned in violets, greens, and blues. It was a breathtaking sight and the four moved forward, deeper into the chamber.

"Where the hell is this?" Sora asked, his voice reverberating off the walls, echoing back the four of them.

-This is our home. Welcome to it, Princess of Heart and Keyblade Masters of Light, Shadow, and Dark.-

The four teenagers unleashed their weapons, staring wide-eyed as there was motion in the darkness within the chamber, two large Heartless-yellow eyes opened within the black.

"What the hell are you?" Riku questioned, holding Way to Dawn at the ready. Ansem's Redemption flickered and disappeared, moving forward slowly, despite the protest from his friends.

"You are the source of the Heartless, aren't you?" Ansem asked softly, watching the yellow eyes soften.

-No, we are not. We are one who is Heartless but we are one who no longer exists as well. But we know you, child, for you and we have a history.-

"What sort of history?"

-Will you leave your friends to find out?-

Ansem looked back at Sora, Riku, and Kairi, watching them closely. Kairi was slowly shaking her head, but Sora and Riku's eyes only held determination. Their permission given, Ansem slowly walked forward and held up his arms, feeling tendrils of darkness wrap around him. He heard his friends calling for him, but he couldn't back out now. He stared at those yellow eyes and swallowed.

-Are you ready, child?-

"Show me."

Those yellow eyes narrowed and Ansem was engulfed in the darkness, images flashing before his eyes, sinking into his brain. Memories, things he didn't remember, things he'd seen in his visions and dreams, things he hadn't even known, they all assaulted his senses. He felt his body arch and writhe, bend and break, twisting in horrible contortions as pain rocked his skeleton. He screamed, but he knew no one could hear his screams, that no one would come to save him.

-There you are, little fragment. Where have you been hiding?-

-The old man stole into the laboratory then, carefully walking through the rows of examination tables with half-formed bodies upon them, moving toward the tank that rested near the back of the room.-

-I'm glad you've come out, little one. Would you like to see your brother now?-

-Behind the old man steps the masked young man, slender hands reaching up to the helmet. It comes off with a soft hiss, silver hair falling free around thin shoulders, dull butter-yellow eyes staring at the form floating in the viscous blue fluid that allowed it to breathe.-

-Look, Xehanort, look how pretty he is. Look how beautiful your heart is. You struggled against me, Xehanort, so I had to remove your heart. But look, here he is. Aren't you?-

-The old man steps up to the tank, pressing his hands to the glass.-

-What's wrong, little heart? Miss your body? Don't worry, little heart. Nothing's going to happen to it. Once I get what I want, you can have your body back. All you have to do is serve me.-

-Never! I won't serve someone like you! I won't! I'm a Keyblade Knight, the Master of Twilight! Terra will come for me!-

-Terra? Terra is too busy declaring you rogue to come rescue you! He believes you're mine; mind, body, and soul. Mine of Darkness. You won't escape me, little heart. You have no power, fragment.-

-The old man sweeps away, the body moving after its master like a good puppet. There's rumbling from above, rock tumbling down, smashing the glass of the tank. Coughing and spluttering, the heart's form begins to disappear, melting into nothing as it races back for the body. But it's far too late, the body taking the brunt of a vicious spell cast by Aqua, followed by a brutal physical attack by Terra. Broken, bloody, bruised, the body refuses the heart only to spare it the pain. But the heart takes refuge within the body, mouth opening in a scream as the helmet comes off, revealing to the three Knights the identity of their enemy.-

-Ki… Terra's voice catches in his throat, eyes darkening with tears. They're tears of betrayal, tears of hurt. He can't believe that he is seeing the face before him.-

-Terra! You have to destroy him! He's been tainted by darkness! Aqua calls, holding a wounded Ventus even as the blonde tries to stand.-

-Terra looks helplessly back at his companions, then to the apprentice. How could you? He asks.-

-It wasn't me. The heart tries to say. Please. Terra. Brother.-

-You're no brother of mine! Terra snarls, raising his Keyblade for a final blow. Die in darkness, Kikazune!-

He dropped to the ground hard enough for the breath to be driven from his lungs, his entire body screaming in pain as he tried to move. Kairi was at his side, casting a healing spell upon his form, Sora and Riku moving to support him.

"Ansem?" Sora ventured, rising when the taller boy managed to get to his feet. "You okay?"

"My name isn't Ansem."

The three Islanders looked at each other. "Then what is it?" Kairi asked.

Slowly, he turned to face them, whiskey-coloured eyes opening to stare at the three younger children. "My name is Kikazune."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Seventeen: What's in a Name

"My name isn't Ansem. My name is Kikazune."

Riku, Sora, and Kairi glanced at each other, then back at the boy they knew as Ansem. He didn't say anything after that, just let them watch him. Finally, Kairi set her hands on her hips and let out a sigh.

"It looks like you have some explaining to do." She said softly.

Kikazune stepped forward, seemingly flowing with the darkness around them, giving a tight smile. "I guess so. But not here. Let's get out of the Corridor."

The younger three seemed to be in complete agreement, falling into step behind the elder as he led them back the way they came. There was no green light to lead them back, but they were able to see, making sure they kept close to Kikazune so they wouldn't get lost. The Corridor finally opened, depositing the four of them into an alleyway of a city none of them knew, but still Kikazune led them further into the city. Lights blared everywhere, cars whizzing by at speeds that should kill the drivers, people shouting and yelling, laughing, oblivious to their new arrivals. Kikazune led the teenagers up to what looked to be an old townhouse, letting them all inside.

"Nice place," Sora said softly, moving into the den.

"It's not mine," Kikazune replied with a smile. "The one who owns it thinks I'm dead."

Riku cocked his head at the elder. "I'm guessing that's part of what you have to explain."

"Yeah. So get comfortable."

As the teenagers settled on the couch, Kikazune moved to the windows to draw the curtains, immersing the quartet in a semi-darkness. He didn't move for a long while, waiting. Finally, he turned to look at the Princess and Keyblade Masters, moving to perch on the armrest of a high-backed chair.

"It must be… close to twenty years… maybe more… but twenty years ago, I and my friends were known as the Keyblade Knights. There was Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and myself. There was our master as well, a man named Xehanort. He went insane, and we swore we'd take him down. However, he took me instead."

"How did he get his hands on you?" Kairi leaned forward, frowning.

Kikazune shrugged. "I'm not sure. I remember becoming a disembodied heart as he made my body his puppet. He took my name from me. Burned every relationship I had. When I died, I must have fragmented. Ansem was a fragment and it took over Riku. When Riku expelled it, it had to go somewhere else."

"So the fragment that inhabited my body must have found you, the heart." Riku said. "Because even if the body is destroyed, the heart can live on."

"And because you've been given a new body, a new shell for the heart, you're able to be what you once were?" Sora asked, leaning forward, chin on his folded hands.

"Right. And that entity, the one who sent me on this quest, must have known that."

"Emma vanished a while ago," Riku got to his feet, and began to pace, head canting when he stopped before Kikazune, frowning. "Emma was that thing's spy on you."

"Right. Which leads me to believe that the entity knows what I am."

Kairi frowned, looking from Sora to Riku and back again, before she looked toward Kikazune. "So what's that mean?"

"I'm not sure, exactly, but something is calling me. The body, maybe. My original one. If that's so, then –"

"Then that's where the entity will be. It'll be waiting for us to go get your body back," Sora said a little heatedly.

"Right." Kikazune sighed. "But I don't have a choice. I have to do this."

"Because there's a chance that the Master Xehanort who used you might be able to get a hold of the body again?"

"Not just that, but he would be able to use me against you." Kikazune shook his head. "For now, we need to rest up, get our supplies together."

"What about the other Knights?" Kairi asked, rising. "Won't they be able to help?"

Kikazune frowned and simply shrugged. "Maybe. I wouldn't know where to find them."

"Leave that to me," Kairi smiled. "I'll think of something."

The boys just watched her for a few moments, before they nodded. Kikazune rose from his perch and disappeared into the interior of the house, followed shortly by Sora and Riku. Kairi, alone, moved to the window and looked out onto the darkening streets. She set her jaw and clapped her hands together once. She had some work to do.

Sora edged around the bed, moving closer to Riku, wrapping his arms around the taller boy's waist. He rested his forehead against Riku's shoulder and sighed. Riku sighed softly, leaning back into the brunette's hold.

"What's wrong, Sora?" Riku asked softly.

"I have a bad feeling about what's to come."

Riku turned in his hold, smiling at the smaller brunette. "Don't worry about it. We'll get through this, just like we've gotten through everything else."

"But Ansem – Kikazune – acts like he's going to the end."

Riku shrugged, pulling back from Sora's embrace to stroke the brunette's cheek. "Maybe it is."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Kikazune's been living this life for a long time. Maybe it's time for this life to end so he can start a new one."

Sora gave a little smile, head tilting. "And if that happened, if he did start a new life?"

"Then he'd be Kikazune. He'd be what he's been. Our friend."

The brunette couldn't help but grin then, hugging the taller silver tight. Riku simply sighed and wrapped his arms around Sora, hugging him back. Gently, Riku slid his hand from Sora's back to his shoulder, then to his chin, tilting the younger's head back. Then he pressed their lips together, giving the smaller brunette a gentle kiss. Perhaps Riku had underestimated his smaller partner, for Sora took control of that kiss and dominated it, forcing the taller boy to submit or get his lips and tongue bitten. Riku fought for control just as Sora did, but the smaller of the two won, simply having more determination than Riku. Sora edged them closer to the bed and gave a little shove, grinning when Riku bounced a little on the bed. Sora grinned and crawled onto the bed, covering Riku with his body, kissing his neck slowly enough that he could feel the heat coming off Riku's skin.

"I've missed you." Sora said in between kisses. "You can't begin to imagine how long I've wanted to do this to you."

Riku's laugh rumbled against Sora's lips. "I'm sure I have an idea."

"Really? Maybe I should stop then."

"Stop and I'll kill you."

Sora laughed then, continuing to press kisses to Riku's skin, up his throat to his jaw, then to his lips, capturing his mouth. The kiss was short lived, however, because a knock sounded at the door, and Sora and Riku only had a short moment to pull apart and right their clothes before Kairi opened the bedroom door and peeked in.

"Sora, Riku, we need to go."

Sora blinked and looked to Riku, then back to Kairi. "Why?"

Kairi looked pensive and sighed. "I screwed up. We have to go now, before they show up and hurt Kikazune."

"Who's 'they'?"

"The Knights."

"Who are the Knights?" Riku asked.

"They were once my friends." Kikazune said softly from behind Kairi. "Now they intend to kill me."

"Which is why we have to go." Kairi reiterated, pointing down the stairs.

Sora frowned. "But if you're got your name back, can't you tell them you've changed?"

"You can lead a horse to water, but you can't make it drink." Kikazune said. "It would be futile. Besides, if you helped me against them, they would destroy you, too."

That decided Riku. He grabbed a protesting Sora, and the four were soon out of the city, heading for the Crossroads, and hopefully, the end of the journey.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Eighteen: The Crossroads

Terra tossed the pillow aside and stared at the smoldering ashes in the fireplace. They had been here – he had been here – and they had been here recently. There had been no mistaking the call from the Princess. They were here, with Kikazune. Terra fought down the shudder and turned to look at Ven. The fact the Princess had used the name 'Kikazune' gave Terra some semblance of doubt, but they had fled before the Knights had arrived at the townhouse.

What did it mean then?

"Terra." Aqua called from the foyer. "They've gone to the Crossroads."

The brunette snapped around, his gaze locking with the woman's. "You're positive?"

She nodded. "They were spotted heading that way. The children were unharmed, but we're going to assume the worst. Right?"

Terra frowned and looked away from Aqua, toward Ven. He didn't know what he was looking for in Ven's face, but he didn't find it. He looked back at Aqua. "Yeah. Assume they're under a spell."

"Are we going to the Crossroads too?" Ven asked, moving closer to Terra.

The Leader of the Knights gave a slight nod.

They were going to the Crossroads, and there, they would end it once and for all. Terra pulled on his helmet and signaled to his friends. There would be no mercy this time, no hesitation because of family ties. Terra would end Kikazune's – the Apprentice's – life once and for all.

Sora let out a breath as they made it out of Kikazune's Corridor and out into glaring sunlight. Riku and Kairi almost echoed his breath, but they held it in at the last moment as Kikazune emerged to close the tunnel. Sora frowned at the sight of their new destination and wondered where he had seen it before.

Four paths broke off a central square, each one leading off into the far distance. This place felt familiar to Sora and from the way Riku's eyes had widened, this place was familiar to him, too.

"This is the Crossroads." Kikazune explained. "Each path has significance and leads to a different place. Darkness, Light, Dawn, and Twilight."

"Just like the Knights." Kairi whispered.

"I've been here before!" Sora blurted. "It took me somewhere, but I don't remember where."

"I've been here too. I chose to go toward the Twilight." Riku said. He looked at Kikazune. "Why are we here?"

"This is where it ends." Kikazune replied, moving down to the center of the roads. Sora, Riku, and Kairi followed him, and at the center, Kikazune froze. Slowly, he turned toward Sora, Riku, and Kairi, his yellow eyes glinting strangely.

Sora put his arm out to stop Kairi. "Kikazune?"

"Do you know why this place is called the Crossroads?"

"What?"

Kikazune smiled, but it looked painful. "It's called the Crossroads because those who have come here must choose. Darkness or Light? Dawn or Twilight?" Kikazune gestured at each. "Down each path lies a key. Only a princess can use those keys."

"To do what?" Kairi ventured, tensing when Kikazune's eyes focused on her.

"Only a Princess can free the chained hearts." An old, querulous voice spoke from behind Kikazune. A bent old man shuffled into view and grinned at the teenagers. "And you're going to get those keys for me, boys. Well done, Apprentice."

Kikazune's head tilted in acknowledgement, his eyes still focused on Kairi.

"Kikazune!" Sora protested. "You were working for that jerk the entire time? I thought you were our friend!"

"Just do it Sora." Kairi said in a commanding voice. The Keyblade Master stared at the Princess. Riku stared at Kairi. She smiled at them and stepped forward, allowing Kikazune to take hold of her. "Trust me, Sora. Just get the keys."

Sora opened his mouth to protest but stopped. His burning sapphire eyes focused on Kikazune. "She had better be kept safe." He said forcefully.

Kikazune inclined his head but it was Ansem who spoke. "Don't worry about the Princess. Just get those keys."

A portal opened behind Kikazune and Kairi. Kairi gave Sora a nod and moved with Kikazune into the darkness. When the portal closed, the boys were alone. Sora looked at Riku. "Let's get those keys."

"To free the chained heart, huh?" Riku replied, though his tone was grim.

"Yeah." Sora said softly. "God, I hope Kairi knows what she's doing."

Sora and Riku bolted down the Dawn path, hurrying to collect the keys.

Kairi kept close to Kikazune as they walked in the void. He kept a gentle hold on her upper arm, escorting and guiding more so than dragging. Her eyes bored into Master Ansem's back as the withered man led them to a room within the void. A laboratory. Kairi shivered as she saw what the laboratory contained, trying not to speak out against Ansem. She had to help Kikazune keep up his act, and if she got herself in trouble, Kikazune would do whatever he could to save her. So she had to be a good little captive, even if she wanted to scream at Ansem.

Instead, Kairi focused on the mirrors of Kikazune, each one only a part of a whole and reflecting that in their malformed bodies.

"Memories given shape." Ansem said with perverse glee. "And now that the heart as returned to me, I can make my apprentice whole again."

That's what you think. Kairi thought heatedly. She stiffened when the old man approached her. "And once your little friends get me those keys, you'll bind Kikazune for me."

"Why do you want your apprentice so bad?" Kairi asked.

The Master heaved a sigh. "It's only obvious. With my apprentice, those Knights won't stand a chance. Especially now that I have you, my dear Princess."

Kikazune relaxed his grip until it was feather-light. "When I tell you to," he whispered, "run and don't stop until you're with Sora and Riku."

Kairi looked up at Kikazune. She looked about to protest but nodded slowly. The Master Ansem's attention finally rested on the girl. "I've never heard of a Princess having guardianship over two worlds. I would very much like to study you."

"Of course." Kairi muttered. She tensed to run as she felt Kikazune's fingers leave her arm. She waited, listening for the verbal command. The moment Ansem turned his back, Kairi bolted. She heard Ansem's cry, heard Kikazune give a half-hearted chase. Kairi closed her eyes for a brief moment to dispel the tears and poured on the speed, giving a yell as she crashed through the portal's opening and dropped into Riku's waiting arms.

They still landed in a heap.

Kairi rolled off Riku and grabbed for the key Sora held, staring at the round glass globe that sparkled with the colours of Dark, Light, Dawn and Twilight. She lifted it above her head and brought it down so hard it smashed into a thousand pieces.

From somewhere within the growing darkness around them, there was a howl of pain. Then Kairi closed her eyes, clasped her hands and prayed as a fierce laugh of victory, celebration, and joy swept around them.

Kikazune was free.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Nineteen: Freedom Fight

Terra crested the hill just as Kairi smashed the crystal orb and cursed. He hurried down to the teenagers and grabbed hold of Sora just before the howl reached their ears. Aqua and Ven weren't far behind, and soon the six were standing in the center of the storm, watching it build around them. Kairi was oblivious, her eyes tightly closed, her knuckles white as she clasped her hands tighter. She almost seemed to glow and the Knights and Masters instinctively called their Keyblades to hand to defend her.

Terra's gaze jerked up when he heard Kikazune's voice and shivered. He closed his eyes. -I'm sorry, brother, for doubting you.-

-Kikazune!- Sora yelled. -Don't die!-

-Don't give up! Not after what we've gone through!- Riku cried.

Ven grabbed hold of Terra's elbow and swore. -Kikazune, if you survive I'm going to kick your ass!-

-Kikazune! Forgive us!- Aqua cried. -Please come home!-

If Kikazune heard them, he made no indication in the fury of the storm around them. Terra clutched tighter to Sora and swore viciously. The message had been misunderstood, and now Terra was going to lose his brother again, this time to something beyond his power. He hoped Kikazune would take from his strength and come back to them.

Except in his heart, Terra knew he would never see Kikazune again.

The Master howled in pain as the half-formed memories broke free of the bonds he had placed them in and swirled around his apprentice. This wasn't supposed to be happening! The heart wasn't supposed to absorb the memories as a corporeal being! He was supposed to be disembodied so he could be molded in an image of the Master's choosing. Ansem pointed a gnarled finger at Kikazune and barked out a spell.

A Keyblade whipped up and deflected the spell. It crashed into a swirling wall of a sorcerer's storm and ignited the black clouds briefly.

"This is Redemption." Kikazune said softly. "She's born of my heart and my hope. She has been growing since my birth into this world in this body, waiting for this moment."

Ansem snarled and raised his hands. Before him a white cat appeared, and Kikazune recognized it as Emma. "Keyblade or not, you are my apprentice! I commanded you once! I will again!"

Kikazune shook his head and focused on Emma. She knew how he fought because she had traveled with him for so long. So Kikazune had to switch his battle style, and immediately thought of the exact person to copy. He broke forward as Emma lunged, her form doubling in size until she was as big as a lion. He dove beneath her, twisting his Keyblade so the sharp end would draw a deep furrow down her middle. Emma howled and missed her landing, crashing hard against the wall of the sorcerer's storm. Kikazune twisted around and tried to remember how Ven fought. Emma wasn't down long, and despite the wound she seemed more formidable. She lunged at Kikazune and the young man barely had enough time to get his blade up to deflect her teeth.

Her paws sent him skidding and he fetched up hard against the sorcerer's storm. He pulled away before it could sap his strength and dove at Emma again, Redemption leading. They fell into a dance of parrying and counterattacking, and Kikazune kept switching combat styles, trying to remember how everyone fought so he could find an advantage over the Memoria Custos.

Redemption howled in a downward arc and slammed into Emma's neck. The sharp end of the Keyblade cut into flesh and bone and Kikazune leaped back from Emma as her body began to tremble.

"What the hell?" Kikazune breathed, staring at the luminescent goo that dripped from his Redemption Keyblade. His eyes snapped to the Memoria Custos as she let out an anguished howl, her body bubbling as that goo began to expand. The ground beneath Kikazune's feet rumbled and overhead, black tendrils shot out of the sorcerer's storm, straight for Emma.

The Master Ansem let out a howl of rage and launched a spell at Kikazune who barely managed to block the blow. It still knocked him off his feet and Kikazune lay dazed for a while as he watched Emma be consumed by the storm. Ansem was on him suddenly, frail hands around Kikazune's neck. "Stupid boy!" he snarled. "Stupid, stupid boy! Now you have no container!"

Kikazune choked, gasping for air and squirming beneath Ansem, trying to pull his hands off his throat. Ansem only seemed to squeeze harder for all of Kikazune's efforts and Kikazune knew that soon he would black out. He couldn't give up. Not now. His fingers reached for Redemption's hilt. He brushed it, willed the Keyblade to come to his hand.

-Please!- Kikazune reached with all his might.

-Don't die!-

-Forgive us!-

-Kikazune, brother, survive.-

Kikazune bared his teeth and demanded Redemption to obey him. The Keyblade's hilt touched his fingers and Kikazune got a grip on the blade in time to slam the hard edge into his attacker's head.

Ansem howled and let go of Kikazune's throat long enough for the younger man to get air into his lungs. Redemption swung again and the hilt connected with bone and Kikazune was free of the old man's weight. Coughing, he rolled away and slowly got to his feet, staring at the man he once called master.

Ansem stared back, insanity in his eyes. "You can't!" he snarled. "You're mine! The balance, you can't upset the balance!"

"What balance?" Kikazune asked, voice flat. "You ruined the balance when you forced me to serve you."

Ansem's face twisted and he pointed at Kikazune. The young man was gone before the fire spell consumed the place he had been and he reappeared beside Ansem, stabbing Redemption's point in the man's coat sleeves, pinning his arms.

"I'm done being a puppet." Kikazune snarled. "You destroyed my hope and my life. Did you really believe I'd join you now that I can fight you?"

Ansem glared up at Kikazune. "Think of the power you could wield!"

"No. That power should never be used. I nearly destroyed a boy the way you destroyed me. I won't become you!"

Redemption twitched in Ansem's sleeves and Kikazune pulled out the blade. "But death wouldn't solve anything. You'd find another victim and he'd be just like me." Kikazune dispelled Redemption and grabbed Ansem by his shoulders. He dragged the old man to the center of the sorcerer's storm, where the tendrils were still feeding off of Emma. Kikazune held out his arm toward one until the tendril latched onto him like a leech. Its twin latched onto Ansem.

"How long can you feed this creation?" Kikazune asked. "How long do you think you can survive?"

Ansem stared at his former apprentice and at the leeching tendril curling around Kikazune's arm. "I wonder how long you'll last."

Kikazune simply smiled and closed his eyes.

-Kairi, you can let go now.-

Kikazune thought he heard a scream of denial and the sorcerer's storm whipped into a hurricane. Kikazune felt the leeching tendril reach his heart and then felt nothing at all.


	24. Chapter 24

Epilogue: Birth by Sleep

Kairi fell to her knees, crying hard and unashamedly. Kikazune was gone. She couldn't reach him. She felt arms come around her and realized it was Aqua, trying to comfort her. Aqua was crying, too, and so was Sora. Riku was clenching his fists and Ven and Terra simply weren't doing anything.

"It's not fair," Sora whispered. "We should have been there to help him! He shouldn't have died!"

"We did what we could," Riku said, his voice tight.

"It wasn't enough!"

"It will never be enough," Terra said. "We failed him first. I failed him."

"He never blamed you." Kairi sniffled as she rose to her feet. "He loved you, all of you, so much. He… he probably wanted it this way, so you wouldn't live with so much pain."

Terra shook his head. "Kikazune was never good at sharing plans."

Aqua put her arm around Kairi's shoulders and hugged the Princess tight. She looked at her leader and friend. "Let's go home."  
Terra nodded absently, then looked to Ven. "Lead them on ahead. I'll catch up."

Ven frowned. "Yeah. Sure." He held out his hand to Aqua and herded her and the teenagers away from the center of the Crossroads. Alone, Terra strode down the Twilight road, willing his armour to disappear. He wasn't sure how far he walked, but he was sure he reached the end when he found it. Slowly, he knelt down and touched his hand to the small form, sighing.  
Slowly, carefully, he picked it up and went to meet Ven and Aqua, relieved the Keyblade Masters and Princess were nowhere in sight.

Aqua approached Terra first. "Is that…?"

Terra nodded slowly. "Yeah."

Ven snorted and looked away. "Let's go home. I hate this place."

The three Knights gave each other a knowing smile and turned for the Corridor that opened for them, disappearing inside.

Barely a month later, Kairi stood on the beach on the play island, watching the crystal blue waters sparkle in the sun's light. Sora and Riku were late, but that was okay. Kairi kind of liked being alone when she was in a dark mood. She still mourned Kikazune, wishing she could have done more. She wriggled her toes in the sand and heaved a sigh, turning to head back inland.

She froze as she stared into amber eyes.

He stared back at her before venturing a greeting. "You're… Kairi, right?"

"Kikazune?" Kairi breathed.

Kikazune ventured a smile. "You recognize me?"

"How could I forget you!" Kairi said with a grin. "You're shorter."

Kikazune smiled. "Yeah. I have you to thank for that."

Kairi blinked. "What?"

"When you broke the seal, your wishes preserved my heart. I was… reborn, I guess. The balance had to be maintained, so I'm a Knight again." Kikazune smiled.

Kairi grinned and threw her arms around Kikazune in a tight hug. "Never scare me like that again!"

"Whatever you say, Princess."

Kairi pulled back and looked up as Sora and Riku approached. She waved excitedly.

"Sora! Riku! Look, it's Kikazune!" she yelled.

The two young men glanced at each other and then ran toward Kairi, grinning widely.

Terra watched from atop the tree house, smiling a bit as his brother reintroduced himself to his friends. Aqua touched his shoulder, and Terra looked back at his friends. Ven finally shrugged.

"Why the hell not?" the blonde asked in a low tone. "It's not like there's a world out there that needs us right now."

Terra sighed. "You could try to be a little less cynical."

"What fun would that be?"

Terra shook his head and moved to head down to the beach to join the Knight of Twilight, the Keyblade Masters, and the Princess. Kikazune grinned at him and waved slightly. Terra waved back and sighed. Even if this Kikazune was just a fragment of the original, he was still Terra's brother. And that alone made the Knight of Darkness happy that his brother had finally gotten his redemption.

Owari


End file.
